One More Sad Song
by WildCherry45
Summary: AU; Set in Season 1 with a few things switched around. (Nathan & Haley) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

  
  
"This is so dumb," Haley muttered as she took a seat in the stands.  
  
"This is not dumb," Ally said with a small smile as she sat down, her eyes searching for a particular player.  
  
"You drag me here, on a Friday night to watch a couple of guys try to put a ball through a hoop for two hours. Which part of that is not dumb?"  
  
"Because the guys are major hotties."  
  
"Major hotties that we have no chances with," Haley said as she sighed, "You need to get over this crush you have on Nathan."  
  
"He's more then a crush," Ally said with a dreamy smile.  
  
Haley shook her head as she nudged her best friend, "Speaking of the bastard."  
  
"Stop it," Ally said as she slapped Haley playfully in the chest, "He's a good guy."  
  
"You know this how?"  
  
"We've talked," Ally defended as she studied Nathan closely, "In Algebra."  
  
"Talked," Haley repeated as she watched the players begin to warm up, "Talk as in 'hey, you're in my way' talk or as in 'hey, can I get your number' talk."  
  
"He's not like that," Ally replied, running her hands through her long blonde hair.  
  
"You don't know this," Haley argued, "You've had a thing for this guy for like what, months now? Either you talk to him or you get over him."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't be so black and white sometimes."  
  
"I'm being honest."  
  
"Cynical is more like it," Ally said as she watched Nathan shoot.  
  
"Whatever you say, hun. I'm only warning you that I've heard some things about this guy and it's not exactly peachy keen. You know I wouldn't be like this if you weren't my best friend."  
  
Ally turned to Haley and smiled before replying, "I know. The game's about to start though."  
  
"Fun stuff," Haley muttered as she sat back and watched as Ally watched Nathan.  
  
It had been like this for awhile. Since the beginning of the school year, Ally had been crushing on Nathan though she never spoke a word of it, at least not to anyone else. Haley doubted that Nathan even knew about Ally's interest in him but that was the way she wanted it. Ally wanted to admire from a distance. Right now, in her mind, Nathan was perfect and Haley knew that Nathan Scott was nowhere near perfect or good enough for her best friend but she wasn't going to destroy her friend's dream. She wasn't that big of a bitch. She also knew that Ally wouldn't make a move and that Nathan wouldn't either since he wasn't interested in the petite blonde in that way. So, right now, it was safe.  
  
That was always when things got messy. Lately, it had escalated. Ally had become more frustrated with the lack of progress. It wasn't that surprising. After all, everyone's patience would wear thin after months of absolutely nothing. She had been going to more and more basketball games, dragging Haley along with of course. Haley herself had no interest in basketball and would rather be doing something of more substance but she was there to support her best friend, despite the fact she thought the whole situation was ridiculous. Still, she didn't have the heart to break Ally's. So, she went. And frowned all the while.  
  
Sighing, Haley was silently grateful that she at least knew some of the guys on the basketball team. Looking up, she saw Lucas Scott waving to her. Smiling, she waved back and gave him a thumbs up sign. Lucas Scott was probably one of the only jocks she could stand. It wasn't like she was one of those outcast loner types. Haley had friends from crowds of every sort but she wasn't up in the popular crowd. It was because of this that Ally had gotten so much information on Nathan. And, of course, fall deeper and deeper into the infatuation with him.  
  
Haley shook her head, okay, so maybe this was partially her fault as well. Paying attention to the game, she watched as Nathan scored again and Ally cheering her heart out. Laughing, Haley shook her head and said, "You've got the whole cheerleading thing down pat."  
  
Smiling, Ally opted for not commenting and returning her attentions back to the game.  
  
Haley didn't see what was so great about Nathan. He wasn't the most intelligent being on earth. He was attractive, sure, but he was also a bit of an enigma. From the way Ally spoke of him, he seemed sweet and caring but from what Haley knew about him, he was a complete jerk that wanted nothing but sex. So, which to believe? Maybe that was what Ally liked so much about Nathan, the fact that he was mysterious. The uncertainty factor had it's appeal but it certainly wouldn't have been enough to hold her attention for that long.  
  
Then again, she and Ally were different. Looking at her best friend and the glow radiating from her, Haley smiled. Maybe that was a good thing.  
  
Looking back on the court, she watched as Nathan scored the winning basket and the crowd rush up to him as the ending buzzer went off. Ally rushed to her feet and ran down the court, hoping to reach Nathan.  
  
Haley shook her head as she watched the chaos surrounding the players, mainly Nathan Scott. Nathan, used to the overwhelming attention, did the usual and smiled, accepting the cheers and congratulations. Looking at the bleachers, he scanned the crowd and saw Haley James. For a moment, their eyes caught before she looked away, as if she was doing something she shouldn't.  
  
Slightly confused, he shook his head and pushed it away, letting the rush of victory fall over him.  
  
Ally bounced happily as she and Haley waited outside the locker room for the players to come out.  
  
"Can't we leave now?" Haley asked, slightly peeved that she was still here. The game was over and when it was over, people were supposed to leave. So, why weren't they leaving?  
  
"Let's just wait until they come out. I want to congratulate Nathan."  
  
"Oh, dear lord," Haley muttered before she said, "Promise me you'll make a move."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you make a move, any move. I'll stay. If not, you're walking your butt home."  
  
"Haley!" Ally said in mock outrage, "You can't just-"  
  
"Oh, yes, I can, missy," Haley shook a finger at her, "It's been months. You're in need of a push."  
  
"More like a shove."  
  
Haley shrugged and grinned when Nathan Scott walked out of the locker room, loud cheers signaling his entrance. "Always right on time." She nudged Ally in the back, "Do something."  
  
Ally took a deep breath, silently cursing Haley's name as she walked in front of Nathan, "Hey," she said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Hey," Nathan answered, smiling back before looking up at Haley, nodding at her.  
  
Haley scoffed before nodding back. Okay, so this was a form of greeting now? This was just pitiful. She silently reprimanded herself. This was bad, she was supposed to be supporting her best friend. Switching to supporto gal mode, she cleared her throat, hoping Ally would get her point.  
  
"So, umm, great game out there tonight. You were on fire."  
  
"Thanks," Nathan replied before looking at Haley again who was looking around awkwardly. She seemed to not want to look him the in the eye. Not use to not capturing a girl's attention, he asked, "You guys coming to my party tonight?"  
  
"Party?"  
  
"Yeah, party," Nathan said as his attentions returned back to Ally, "I'm headed there right now."  
  
"At your house?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Nathan said with a small laugh, "You coming?" He looked up at Haley.  
  
Haley looked down and coughed profusely. Ally ignored her and nodded, "Yeah, we'll be there."  
  
"Great, see you guys there then," Nathan said as he walked away, "Gotta go, later."  
  
"Bye," Ally whispered as she waved softly before she turned around, facing Haley, "We're invited to his party. Oh, goodness, I could scream."  
  
"So could I," Haley muttered, "I want to go home."  
  
"Please, Haley, do this for me. I promise I won't drag you to any more of the basketball games if you do."  
  
Haley's eyes narrowed, "Okay, at least you didn't use the best friend excuse."  
  
"That was the next choice," Ally said with a smile, "Thanks hun."  
  
"I never actually agreed."  
  
"Oh, sure you did."  
  
"I'm way too nice to you."  
  
"It's because you love me," Ally replied as she linked her arm through Haley's. "This is going to be good," she reassured herself, "I can feel it."

--  
  
"Are you excited?" Haley asked as she switched lanes. Thank goodness she actually knew where Nathan lived. Then again, who in this town didn't know where the Scott's mansion like home was located?  
  
"Kinda," Ally said with a small smile before hearing Haley's scoff and fessing up, "Okay, very. I'm nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's Nathan, Haley. Nathan Scott. I've been in serious like with him since the beginning of the year," Ally explained, "This is big."  
  
Haley nodded before saying, "I hate to be the pessimist but just be careful, okay? I know you think he's Mr. Wonderful and all but his intentions might not be well, you know what I mean."  
  
"You mean he wants to screw me?" Ally asked bluntly.  
  
Haley turned to her, her mouth open and said in mock shock, "Why, Allyson Elizabeth Carson, that kind of language isn't permitted in my presence."  
  
A laugh escaped from her lips as Allyson grinned, "I know, Haley. I'm not some stupid naive little girl. The bad things you've told me about him have gotten through my head but not to it. He's different then everyone thinks."  
  
"How so?" Haley already knew what she was going to say. He was nice and sweet. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
"He's intense," Ally started.  
  
"Intense?" Well, this was different. "As in how?"  
  
"The way he looks at me sometimes, it's like he can see right through me. And, it's the way he makes me feel when he talks to me. His voice gets a little softer and he just makes me feel like I'm the only one that matters," Ally whispered as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Wow," Haley said softly. What else was she supposed to say? Oh, god, this was bad. This was very very bad. This wasn't just some school girl crush. This was turning into a full blown obsession. Ally had never had these feelings for anyone else before. She was talking like she was a girl in love. And, there was no way Ally could be in love with Nathan. She didn't even know Nathan. Looking over at the blonde, Haley sighed sadly. Great, what was she going to do now?  
  
"You're quiet," Ally commented.  
  
"I'm worried," Haley said honestly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That the image Nathan is projecting towards you is a false one. I don't want to be a bitch but Ally, he's Nathan Scott, the biggest player at the school. He uses girls and he makes them believe lies. You're falling right into one."  
  
Ally looked down and turned off the radio. The uncomfortable silence wafted over them as neither spoke for a few moments. "I know you don't like him, Haley. I know you think he's scum but I can't help what I feel."  
  
"That's exactly it, Ally. You don't even know him. You've only talked to him a few times and you're acting as if you're in love with him."  
  
"I'm not in love." Ally sighed and looked out the window, "I just like him a lot. He makes me feel special. No one's ever done that before."  
  
The last part was whispered and Haley felt a pang in her heart. "I don't want tonight to be a disappointment. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"You don't have to protect me, Haley," Ally said softly, "I'm my own person."  
  
"You're my best friend."  
  
Ally put her hand on Haley's arm as the brunette parked in front of the Scott's house, "I know. But, just let me experience this, okay? If I get hurt then I get hurt. I need to learn for myself."  
  
Haley sighed, knowing there was truth in Ally's words. She knew that she acted like a mother sometimes but Ally had been her best friend for what seemed like forever. Even as a child, she would be the one to protect Allyson, never letting any harm coming to her. Ally was always the soft spoken one and Haley was the one that was always strong.  
  
Now, things were changing. Haley wasn't sure if that was such a good thing.  
  
"Okay," Haley said after a few quiet moments, "Enough drama. Let's have a little fun tonight."  
  
Ally smiled as they got out of the car, linking her arm through Haley's, "Promise not to be Ms. Crabby?"  
  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Ringing the doorbell, Haley waited as someone answered the door. She could already hear the music booming through the closed door. Shaking her head, she laughed. Well, this was utterly conformist of her. It's a Friday night and where was she? At a jock's typical get drunk and laid party.  
  
The door opened and Ally walked in, Haley in tow. Spotting Nathan, Ally gave Haley a look and Haley nodded, letting go of her best friend, her inner self opposing but she said nothing. Allyson was right, she could do this on her own. Haley just didn't want to be the one picking up the broken pieces of her best friend. Shaking her head, Haley walked through the throng of people and made her way to the drinks. Grabbing a coke out of the cooler, she gulped down the soft drink as she nodded her head to what everyone considered music these days and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Haley nearly jumped at the voice. She turned around and smiled when she saw who it was, "Lucas, you scared the crap out of me."  
  
"That was the point," he said with a boyish grin, "Didn't think I'd ever find you here at one of Nathan's parties."  
  
"Believe me, I never exactly pictured myself here either. Ally wanted to come so here I am."  
  
"I saw him talking to you guys. She was all smiles."  
  
"That's Ally," Haley said as she took another sip of her coke, "You having fun?"  
  
"Ehh, sorta," Lucas replied honestly, "These parties get old and predictable after awhile. It's nice to have some amiable company though."  
  
Haley smiled as she saw a girl eye Lucas, "I think there is more then enough 'amiable' company here, Luke."  
  
"I suppose," he answered cryptically.  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
Without answering, his eyes narrowed when he saw Ally talking to Nathan, "Does she like him?"  
  
"What?" Haley asked, caught off guard.  
  
"Ally, she into Nathan?"  
  
Haley clamped her mouth shut before she coughed and tried her best to lie, "N-No. No. No. Of course not. What gave you that insane idea?"  
  
"She's glowing," Lucas answered, his tone cool, "I've never seen her smile so much before."  
  
"Ally?" Haley asked, "She's always smiling."  
  
"Not like that," Lucas whispered before he threw his empty can into the garbage can. He started to walk away before Haley stopped him.  
  
"Lucas, wait-"  
  
"I know," he said as he turned around, "I won't say anything."  
  
"Thank you," Haley said, slightly confused.

--  
  
Haley was sitting in what she presumed was the study when Ally walked into the room, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hey you," Haley greeted, a immediate smile appearing on her face. "What's up?"  
  
"He's wonderful," Ally replied, her voice dreamy, "Oh, he's wonderful. I like him so much, Haley," she said as she fell onto the couch next to her.  
  
"I can tell," Haley said as she grinned, "What happened?"  
  
"We talked for such a long time. Talked for real. I mean, it's his party and he could've talked to anyone else. Lord knows we were interrupted a million times but he still talked to me and oh," Ally gushed, "I like him so much."  
  
"Well, this is definitely progress," Haley said as she hugged Ally tightly.  
  
"He asked for my number," Ally said as she bounced happily, "I don't know if he'll call or anything but you know, why else would he ask if he wouldn't, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Haley replied, her voice suddenly worried. Nathan asked for Ally's number? This was never good. "Hey, look, I'm gonna go get something to drink."  
  
"Okay," Ally said, still smiling, "I'll be here."  
  
Haley nodded as she walked out of the study and into the main hallway, looking for a particular someone. And, she found him, with his lips firmly attached to some random girl. Angered, Haley tapped him on the shoulder, her hands on her hips.  
  
Nathan turned around, surprised to see who it was, "Haley," he pushed the girl away. Insulted, the bleached blonde scoffed before walking away.  
  
"You ass," Haley said as she glared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay away from Allyson," she spat as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait, what the hell?" He grabbed her arm before she shoved him away.  
  
"Don't touch me. You're unbelievable, you know that?"  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Haley forced herself to calm down. Nathan didn't know about Allyson's infatuation and she couldn't just blurt it out. She wouldn't betray her best friend that way. "Whatever," she said as she began to walk away again.  
  
Confused, Nathan grabbed her hand tightly, not letting her pull away. "Why are you pissed and what does Allyson have anything to do with it?"  
  
Hearing her name, Haley's anger flared up once again, "Just stay away from her and let go of me."  
  
"Are you jealous or something?"  
  
"Oh god," she said in disgust, "You are such a cocky bastard."  
  
"You ever gonna explain what the hell is going on instead of just insulting me?"  
  
"Nothing is going on," Haley said, still trying to break away from Nathan's grasp. "Will you let go of me?"  
  
"I mean, you're the one that interrupted me," he said, ignoring her.  
  
"Okay, my mistake. I get it. I'll never bother you again, now let go of me."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"What?" Haley asked, confused.  
  
"I didn't say I didn't want you to bother me."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Haley tried to pull away again but Nathan wasn't budging. He moved closer to her until she was up against the wall, much like the position she found Nathan and the random girl in only minutes before.  
  
"Actually," he said huskily, "I kind of like the attention."  
  
"Yeah," she said, annoyed, "I can tell."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, he leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him back, "I'm not like that, Scott."  
  
Smirking, he nodded and raised his hands in mock defeat, "I love a challenge."  
  
"Stay away from me and Ally."  
  
"Threatening me? I think I like it."  
  
"Is everything about sex with you?"  
  
Laughing, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Turns you on, doesn't it?"  
  
"God, you're sickening," Haley said as she shook her head, walking away.  
  
Nathan watched as she walked away, his attentions piqued. This should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley stormed down the hallway, her mind racing as well as her heart. She clutched onto the railing of the staircase as she sat down on the second step. Her encounter with Nathan was utterly revolting so why was she sitting here on the stairs, trying to catch her breath? Nathan Scott was not supposed to have this kind of effect on her.  
  
It wasn't him, she tried to convince herself. It was the lack of air and the utter disgust she had for him that caused her lack of breath. It wasn't that he made her blood boil or that his words and presence made her skin tingle.  
  
She was not attracted to Nathan. Of course not.  
  
Nodding firmly, she walked into the study, suprised to see that Allyson was not alone. Smiling, she closed the door, "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No, Lucas was just keeping me company," Ally said as she patted his knee.  
  
"You look a little winded," Lucas commented with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Haley immediately coughed as she brushed the hair out of her face, "What? No, I'm.. umm, I'm fine. I'm great. Really, kinda umm, tired though."  
  
Ally cocked her head to the side, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Fine," Haley said, her voice overly exaggerated. She never was that great of a liar. "Really, umm," she cleared her throat, "Are you ready to leave yet?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Ally said as she stood up, wrapping her sweater tighter around herself.  
  
"Or, you know, I could take you home later if you want," Lucas offered, "If you want to stay that is."  
  
Haley's brow furrowed. Okay, this was interesting. She looked at Ally, "You wanna stay?"  
  
"I'm kinda tired too," Ally said as she yawned. She turned to Lucas and smiled sweetly, "Thanks for the offer though."  
  
Haley waved goodbye to Lucas as she backed out of the study, "I'll wait in the car, Al." Hearing an affirmative answer, Haley shook her head as she walked down the hallway. So, apparently Lucas had a bit of a thing for Allyson or at least, that was what it seemed like. She couldn't exactly go jumping to conclusions though. Why couldn't Ally like someone like Lucas instead of Nathan?  
  
"Leaving already?"  
  
Haley stopped as she looked up at the ceiling, wondering what she did to possibly deserve this kind of fate. Turning around, she glared daggers at Nathan, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"I could make things a little more fun for you."  
  
"Not interested," Haley restrained herself from reaching up and slapping the smirk off of his face.  
  
"You wound me, James," Nathan said as he clutched his chest.  
  
Sending him a menacing look, she crossed her arms. They stood like that for a few moments before Ally walked up to them, unaware of the tension.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Ally," Nathan said with a charming smile, "Are you guys really about to leave so early?"  
  
"Haley's tired," Ally answered, staring up at Nathan, "I am too."  
  
"That's too bad," he said with false sincerity. Leaning in, he gave Ally a tight hug, all the while giving Haley a triumphant smirk.  
  
Haley fumed as she continued to glare at Nathan, "We're leaving," she said firmly.  
  
"Bye," Ally said as she waved.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow," Nathan promised as he shut the door, a grin on his face.  
  
Haley roughly grabbed the car door and threw it open as she got into the driver's seat. She slammed the door shut as she turned the engine on and jabbed at the cd button.  
  
Ally sat quietly in the passenger's seat as the music boomed out of the stereo. She turned it down slightly before asking, "What happened?"  
  
"Nathan happened," Haley answered simply.  
  
"Did he do something to you?"  
  
Sighing in frustration, Haley said, "Be careful, Ally. Think about what you're doing. You said you wanted to handle this yourself so I'm gonna respect that and let you but seriously, just be careful."  
  
She really didn't know what else to say. Even if Haley did tell Ally what happened, the two resulting situations would either involve her best friend crying or not believing her. Haley really wasn't sure what was worse at the moment.  
  
Ally remained quiet when Haley pulled up to her driveway. The blonde looked at her a few moments before leaning over and giving Haley a tight hug, "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" Haley asked, confused.  
  
Giving her a cryptic smile, Ally got out of the car and waved goodbye. Haley sat in the driver's seat, her mind going over all that had happened in a single night.  
  
Well, at least it was eventful.

--  
  
Haley groaned as the buzzer went off. She slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock a few times before it finally stopped ringing. She cracked open one eye and saw that it was already 6:32. She needed to get up. Crawling out of bed, she turned off her alarm and turned on her light. Stumbling into the bathroom, she began her daily morning ritual.  
  
At 6:54, she was dressed and downstairs making breakfast. The rest of her weekend had been pretty much uneventful. It was the usual, work on Saturday and on Sunday, homework. She had yet to talk to Ally about if anything had happened with Nathan. Turning off the stove, she efficiently put her bacon and eggs onto her plate before placing the pan in the sink. Sitting at the kitchen, she quietly ate her breakfast. At exactly 7:06, there was a knock at her back door.  
  
"It's open," Haley yelled as she washed the dishes, wiping her wet hands on the towel and grabbed her backpack off the floor and her keys off the counter. "You're late."  
  
Ally shrugged before handing her a cup of coffee, "I've brought caffeine. Forgive me?"  
  
"Oooh, yum," Haley said as she sipped, "You're definitely forgiven."  
  
"How was the rest of your weekend?" Ally asked as she got into the car.  
  
"Uneventful," Haley said simply, "The usual. Work, homework, I did get a few new CDs though."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
Haley handed a few newly opened CDs to Ally and the blonde began to look through them. "Fall Out Boy, Sarah Mclachlan, and ooh, All American Rejects," Ally popped the last into the cd player. "How mainstream of you."  
  
"It's good."  
  
Bobbing her head to the music, Ally leaned against the window, looking at the passing scenery.  
  
Unable to hold back the question any longer, Haley asked, "Did he call?"  
  
"Yeah," Ally said as she held up her wrist, "We went down by the docks and he bought me this."  
  
"A charm bracelet," Haley said as her jaw tightened, "How sweet."  
  
Ally simply smiled as Haley pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Walking into the school, Haley walked briskly to her locker and dropped her backpack onto the ground. She entered her locker combination and grabbed her books out of her locker. Slamming her locker shut, she jumped back as she saw a body next to her. "Jeez," Haley muttered as she looked up and smiled, "Lucas, you need to stop scaring the crap out of me."  
  
"But, it's so much fun," he answered as they walked down the hallway together, "You seem a little jumpy this morning."  
  
"Yeah, well, bad start to what seems like is going to be a bad week."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Haley shook her head as she tried to brush it off, "Never mind. It's not that big of a deal. What'd you do this weekend?"  
  
"Party, basketball, homework, basketball, ate and guess what, more basketball."  
  
"The Coach going hard down on you guys?"  
  
"We've had an undefeated season so far and Whitey wants it to stay that way. So, it's been tough."  
  
"I'm sorry," Haley said honestly before she dropped her books onto her desk as they entered her classroom.  
  
"Well, it's to be expected." Lucas sighed heavily before looking at Haley, "If I ask you something, will you be honest with me?"  
  
Surprised at the question, she nodded, "Yeah, of course."  
  
Before he could say anything, the bell rang, signalling the start of the school day, "Crap, I gotta get to class. I'll see you during lunch, okay."  
  
"Yeah, sure," she nodded, confused yet again. Lucas was definitely a mystery.

--  
  
The school day had dragged on montonously and Haley thanked the gods above when 4th period finally arrived. It was her tutoring/free period and the tutoring center was empty and she had no one scheduled for today. Sitting down at one of the tables, she just got comfortable when she heard someone come in through the door. Without looking up, she continued to read her book, enamored in the story when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, she rolled her eyes and closed her book, "Unbelievable."  
  
"Why, a cheery good morning to you too," Nathan said with a smirk.  
  
"Why are you here?" Haley asked, irritated already.  
  
"Got a pass," Nathan held up the pink slip, "Ms. Altman says I need a tutor for English."  
  
"Okay, I don't care," she answered bluntly.  
  
"You're the only tutor free for 4th period."  
  
Haley scoffed, "I'm not tutoring you."  
  
"Too bad, you don't have much of a choice."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Haley said in frustration, "Look, I'll find you another tutor because lord knows I can barely stand a few minutes with you much less a whole period every day."  
  
"You judge too quickly, James."  
  
"And, you're a dick, Scott," she spat.  
  
"Oooh, harsh," Nathan said as he dropped his backpack down onto the ground, "You are my tutor. Deal with it."  
  
"Fine, English. Grammar, vocabulary. Buy a dictionary. Books, read them. I think you're good, now leave."  
  
"Come on, Haley, you can't hate me that much."  
  
"You cannot even begin to comprehend how much I dislike you at the moment."  
  
"Look, if this is about Ally, I'll stop."  
  
"What?" Haley asked, surprised.  
  
"I know it's been kinda bogus of me to mess around with her like that but she's a sweet girl. I've just been nice to her. If she takes it for more then what it is, it's not my problem."  
  
"So why did you take her out this weekend?"  
  
"Why do you think?" Nathan looked up at her and Haley shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Please don't tell me you did it just to piss me off."  
  
"We have a winner."  
  
"Is this supposed to make me want to tutor you or something because the only thing I want to do at the moment is eviscerate you."  
  
"I'll stop messing around with her. Stop talking to her if you want me to. I need a tutor and if my grades don't get better, I'm dropped from the team. Basketball is more important to me then some stupid mind game."  
  
Haley sighed and nodded, "Thanks for at least being honest with me." They were quiet for a few more moments before she spoke again, "You stay away from her. If she talks to you, smile, be nice but don't you dare mess with her head again, got it? I'll tutor you until you reach a passing grade which is good enough to let you stay on the team. After that, you're on your own, deal?"  
  
"Yeah," Nathan answered, "Deal."

--  
  
"You look upset," Haley commented as she switched radio stations.  
  
"I'm fine," Ally answered as she switched the radio back to the original station. She looked out the window and sighed, "Can we go to Starbucks?"  
  
Haley raised an eyebrow, "2 cups of coffee in a day? Okay, something's up."  
  
"You're gonna think I'm stupid."  
  
"Ally," Haley said honestly, "I would never think you were stupid."  
  
Ally looked down and shook her head, "It is stupid though."  
  
Haley bit her lip, her gut telling her what she already knew. It was Nathan. Crap. "Is it about a certain basketball player?"  
  
Ally shrugged before tapping her fingers against the door of the car, "Am I really that predictable?"  
  
"No," Haley asked, the pangs of guilt shooting through her, "I'm just insightful."  
  
"It was weird. It was like he was just purposely ignoring me today." Ally paused, "Maybe it was something I did on Saturday. Or something I didn't do. I don't get it."  
  
"Maybe it's not you at all," Haley offered softly, "Look, don't worry about him. He's just a guy."  
  
"Yeah," Ally answered after a few moments, "He's just a guy. No big."  
  
"Right," Haley reassured, willing herself and Ally to believe it. There was a silence hanging over them as Haley drove. She wanted nothing more then to explain to Allyson exactly why Nathan was ignoring her but she already knew what the general outcome would be and it wasn't good. Allyson would be utterly heartbroken. And it would be her fault.  
  
Damn it, why did things have to get so complicated? This whole tutoring and minimum amount of contact was supposed to make things easier and help Ally gain clarity but all it seemed to be inflicting on her best friend was pain. Pain caused by her, Haley James, the supposed best friend.  
  
She was terrible.  
  
"You know, I was talking to Lucas today," Haley said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Really?" Ally asked with little interest, "What happened?"  
  
What did happen? Haley asked herself. Nothing much. He never did ask her that question that he wanted to before first period and she didn't think about it until now. "He's nice, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Ally said, her voice sad.  
  
"I mean, he's good looking, smart, poetic and just tiny bit broody. Exactly your type."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Haley could tell Ally wasn't listening to a word she was saying. Rolling her eyes, she pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks and got out of the car. "I'm buying."  
  
That got Ally's attention. "What?"  
  
"I'm buying," Haley repeated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What? I can't treat my depressed best friend to a cup of coffee?"  
  
"You never buy," Ally stated, "Ever."  
  
"Hey, now you're making me sound cheap."  
  
"If I remember correctly, the last time we were here, you found it 'ridiculously insane that you should have to pay 3.50 for flavored water'." Ally said, a small smile on her face.  
  
"A girl can't change her mind?" Haley asked as they walked into the coffeeshop.  
  
"A girl can but not you."  
  
"Thanks, nice to know I'm not considered a part of the female gender anymore."  
  
"Hey, just being honest," Ally joked as they looked over the menu. She turned to her and hugged Haley tightly, "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Making me smile. I really needed it."  
  
Haley forced her own smile, "That's what I'm here for."

--  
  
Immersed in her homework, Haley James was slightly aggravated when her phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Pissed off at me already?"  
  
Haley let out an annoyed sigh, "Are you like stalking me or something?"  
  
"Are you ever going to greet me properly?"  
  
"Are you ever going to answer my questions?" Haley retorted. "What do you want?"  
  
Nathan smirked at the other end of the line, "I need English help."  
  
"That's what tomorrow is for."  
  
"Well, I've got an assignment and I need my ever lovely tutor to well, tutor me."  
  
"Nathan, I don't plan to do your assignment for you over the phone," Haley said honestly, "I've got my own stuff to do so if you're gonna waste my time, just don't. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"You're never in the mood," Nathan said, his tone teasing, "Alright, alright. I get it. I'll be nice and proper."  
  
"Whatever," Haley muttered, "Okay, so what do you need?"  
  
"My teacher's gone insane. She made us read some weird ass story about metal earplugs and psychotic 14 year olds who think they're the emperor or something like that."  
  
"Umm, does this story have a name?"  
  
"Uhh," Nathan read off the title printed in the book, "Harrison Bergeron by Kurt Vonnegut Jr."  
  
"Oh, I loved that story," Haley exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, okay, James, you're weird. We all know this by now."  
  
"Bite me, Scott. You want my help or no?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, okay, playing nice now."  
  
"What do you need help on?"  
  
"What the hell the story is about. I mean, it's got ballerinas with bags tied to their feet and masks or whatever."  
  
"It's about how there can never be true equality."  
  
"What, how do you get that?" Nathan asked, confused.  
  
"The story is set in a time where equality finally exists. Since we are born with certain talents and differences, the government forces the characters to be equal by masking their beauty. You remember the father?"  
  
"Yeah, he had to wear some weird metal earplug thing that made weird noises every once in awhile."  
  
"Right, it was to prevent him from thinking since the loud noises stopped his train of thought. In the story, the government has gotten so much control that they literally force the citizens to be dumber then they have to be. If they were too goodlooking, they would be masked or forced to shave off their eyebrows. If they were too strong, sandbags would be put on them to drag them down."  
  
"It's psychotic," Nathan replied, "That would never happen."  
  
"Don't be so sure," Haley argued, "There are still a lot of radicals these days, wanting reform. The point is, we encourage being individual with our own freedoms and yet at the same time we want equality. Do you see how you can never truly have both?"  
  
After a few moments, Nathan answered, "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"So, did that help at all?"  
  
"Yeah," He said, slightly surprised, "I actually get it."  
  
"Well, congrats. I didn't even have to start popping pills."  
  
Laughing, he shook his head, "Thanks, Haley. I gotta go, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, bye," As Haley hung up the phone, a small smile appeared onto her face. Well, that was borderline decent and amiable.  
  
Haley stopped. Whoa, did she actually smile after speaking to Nathan Scott? Immediately placing a frown onto her face, she gripped the side of her desk. She was not actually starting to like Nathan Scott. It just wasn't possible. No. She hated him. He was a jerk. An imbecile. He was. Really.  
  
Haley groaned. This wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm very insulted, you know."  
  
Haley's head snapped in Allyson's direction as she swerved the car slightly.  
  
Nearly spilling her coffee, Allyson quickly held her steaming latte in front of her before asking, "Whoa, okay, trying to go for some light humor here but I guess that's out of the question."  
  
"What?" Haley asked, ignoring her more current statement, "What do you mean you're insulted?"  
  
This wasn't good. She was getting too darn paranoid.  
  
"I called yesterday, wanted to do some serious venting." Allyson paused, "Well, okay, complaining but still," she laughed at the guilty look on Haley's face, "Hun, I'm kidding. Chill."  
  
"Right," Haley said quickly, "Of course."  
  
"So, I got the busy signal. Who were you talking to?"  
  
Thinking fast, Haley blurted out the first person that came to mind, "Lucas."  
  
"Lucas?" Ally asked, slightly surprised.  
  
Meanwhile, Haley was asking herself the same question. Lucas?! Where did that come from? "Umm," she coughed, "Yeah. I was umm, talking to him, about well, you know, stuff."  
  
"You're getting uncomfortable," Ally stated bluntly.  
  
"I-I'm not getting uncomfortable," Haley defended as she squirmed.  
  
"You can't sit still and you're stuttering," Ally said with a triumphant smile, "Liar much?"  
  
"Okay, okay," Haley said as she forced herself to calm down. She never could lie to Ally. Then again, who could lie to their best friend? "We were talking about.. you."  
  
Well, that wasn't a complete lie in itself. She did talk to Lucas about Allyson before.. just not yesterday on the phone.  
  
"Really? How did I get brought up?"  
  
Haley shrugged and tried for nonchalance as she parked and got out of the car, "We were just talking about nothing really and then he umm, brought you up."  
  
"Oh, good things spoken about me, hopefully."  
  
"Of course," Haley said as she rushed to her locker. Stuffing her books into her bookbag, she turned around, grateful to see Lucas but before she could speak up, Ally was by her side, smiling as she spotted the blonde too.  
  
"Hola friend," Ally greeted before turning to Lucas, "And other friend."  
  
"You mean amigo?" Haley offered.  
  
"I'm taking French, okay?" She grinned before cocking her head to side and looking at Lucas, "So, I heard you were talking about me to Haley yesterday."  
  
Lucas' eyes widened before he gave Haley a sharp stare, "She told you?"  
  
Haley bit her lip and shook her head, trying to signal Lucas of.. well, something, but he was too busy giving her a death glare to notice.  
  
"Well, not in detail but the general idea," Ally said unaware of the tensions she was creating, "Nice to know I'm held in high regard. Well, hopefully that is," she said in a joking manner.  
  
"Right, look, Ally, if you know then I think we should talk."  
  
"Talk?" Allyson asked, her brow furrowed, "Umm, okay, what about?"  
  
Lucas looked at her surprised, "I thought Haley told you," He turned to Haley, "She's a smart girl. She figured it out and told you." Seeing the look in Haley's eyes, realization immediately hit him, "Or maybe not," he whispered to himself.  
  
"Yeah, okay, color me confused."  
  
"Never mind," Lucas muttered as he shuffled away.  
  
Allyson turned around and watched as he walked away, "That boy has some serious issues."  
  
Trying to laugh it off, Haley grabbed Allyson's arm as they walked down the hallway, "Okay, I need to get to my first period class."

--  
  
"I knew I should've volunteered to aide this period," Haley grumbled as she entered the empty tutoring center. "Could've gotten an extra credit and a basic free period but no, no, I just had to sign up for tutoring and get freaking Nathan Scott as a tutoree." She sighed heavily, "He's not worth all this trouble."  
  
"Do you always make it a habit to talk to yourself?" Nathan asked as he walked into the center, his backpack slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Do you always make it a habit to be a complete jerk?" She retorted.  
  
"Meow. Point taken."  
  
"Let's get started," she gestured at the table, "So, english. What's the assignment today?"  
  
"She just assigned a supposed creative project."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"We're supposed to analyze three popular songs from today. Write a paper for one, make a poster for another, and a sketch for another. Oral presentation over the whole thing."  
  
"Geez," Haley said surprised, "And you're in standard?"  
  
"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
"I'm not saying it condescendingly, you know." Haley spoke in a more gentle tone before she got out a pen, "Are you always on the defensive?"  
  
"Sorry," Nathan said genuinely, "Morning practice today. I didn't get enough sleep."  
  
"Oh, well, I know you must be drained at this moment but you're gonna have to work with me. Maybe if we get this done I'll let you sleep for the rest of the period."  
  
"Are you for real?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm lying?"  
  
"You know, you're not half bad, James."  
  
Seeing the look in his eyes, Haley immediately looked down and coughed, "So, anyway, what songs are you choosing?"  
  
Nathan's brow furrowed as he watched her movements. She was a mystery. "I'm not positive yet. It has to be school appropriate."  
  
"Okay, so that rules out most of the hard metal and rap."  
  
"Hey, I like rap."  
  
"I'm not dissing anything," she said simply, "I'm just stating the facts. I don't think Ms. Altman is going to be very pleased with a bunch of swear words in the context. If I were you, I'd pick something that she would listen to. It'll get you on her good side and that gives you an advantage from the start."  
  
"Are you teaching me how to cheat?"  
  
"It's not cheating per say, it's just getting the upper hand."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Nathan nodded before asking, "So, what do 30 year old chicks listen to?"  
  
"I'd guess sappy love songs."  
  
"Fun."  
  
Haley laughed before shaking her head, "Why don't you start out with some Sarah Mclachlan. Do you listen to anything else other then rap and r&b?"  
  
"Some rock, none of that punk pop stuff."  
  
"That's a contradiction in itself," Haley commented before shrugging, "Peyton's rubbing off on me."  
  
"Didn't know you guys were close."  
  
"We've talked a few times. She's intense."  
  
"Right," Nathan said as he rolled his eyes, "A little overly dramatic if you ask me."  
  
"I didn't," Haley said before she slid something across the table, "Here's a pass to get into the computer lab. It's mine but all it has is the ID on there so no one's gonna say anything about it. Why don't you go up there and check out stuff on the internet."  
  
"Thanks," Nathan said as he grabbed his backpack off the floor. He had his hand on the door knob and his back turned to her when he asked, "Can I call you tonight?"  
  
Feeling her throat go dry, Haley looked down and sighed. It was a responsibility now. Nathan was her pupil of sorts. She couldn't say no. "Yeah."  
  
That was the only reason she was letting him call her. For tutoring help.  
  
Really.

--  
  
"Hola!" Ally greeted as she slid into the seat next to Haley.  
  
The brunette raised an eyebrow before asking, "What's with the Spanish?"  
  
"It's a weird thing I do now," Ally explained as she got out her books, "I'm greeting people in Spanish and saying goodbye in French. Getting to be a bit of a habit."  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"Gee, thanks. You're my best friend so what does that make you?"  
  
Haley laughed and shrugged, "Even weirder?"  
  
"Hey Haley?"  
  
The smile faded off her voice as Haley realized who it was that was calling her. Oh dear god. How could he be so stupid? Okay, so she didn't specifically mention not to talk to her in front of Allyson.. ever but come on, he couldn't be that dense could he?  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
Okay, so maybe he could. Haley got up uncomfortably before saying, "What is it, Nathan?"  
  
"You sound mad."  
  
Haley shot him an incredulous look before she cocked her head towards Allyson, "I wonder why."  
  
"Oh," he said overdramatically before he shrugged, "I found some stuff for the project."  
  
"Okay, that's great. Why don't we talk about it tomorrow," she said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Why not now?" He asked, loudly.  
  
Angered, Haley rolled her eyes and walked away before saying so the whole class could hear, "You're such a perverted ass, Nathan."  
  
Ally sighed in disappointment as Haley returned, "Was he making vulgar comments to you again?"  
  
"What else would he have to say to me?" Haley said as she tried her best to cover up the botch up Nathan had purposely caused. What was his deal anyhow? He wanted her to tutor him and it was obvious there was no way Allyson could know about it so why would he try to make it so obvious to Allyson? Things just didn't make any sense.  
  
"At least he's talking to you," Allyson muttered quietly.  
  
"Oh, Ally," Haley groaned, "You can't still-"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I can't help it." She turned around quickly when the bell rang.  
  
Haley took this chance to sneak a glance at Nathan who merely smirked back. She shot him an angry glare before paying her attentions to the lecture in class.

--  
  
Haley stuffed her books into her bookbag as the end of the school day arrived. She was at her locker, putting her jacket on when she heard something slam right next to her. Jumping back, she saw the devious smile belonging to no other then Brooke Davis. Rolling her eyes, Haley said, "Hey, Brooke, something up?"  
  
"Just haven't talked to my dear old friend in awhile."  
  
Scoffing, Haley opened her locker which Brooke had slammed close only moments before, "Okay, what do you want?"  
  
"What makes you think I want something?"  
  
"Because you're using that sickening sugar sweet tone on me which you know doesn't work, Brooke-y," Haley mocked slightly, "So, what do you want?"  
  
"I can't cook."  
  
"Okay, what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"You can."  
  
Haley raised an eyebrow, "Get to the point, Brooke."  
  
"Lucas's birthday is coming up."  
  
"I'm not cooking you and Luke some kinky fantasy dinner."  
  
"Can dinner be kinky?" Brooke pondered as they walked down the hallway together.  
  
"Gutter much?"  
  
"You're the one who brought it up," she defended before shrugging, "That's not the point. I need some cooking tips, advice, okay, just help in general. I wanna plan a little dinner get together for Lucas's birthday."  
  
"Are you guys going out?" Haley asked in curiosity. They couldn't be, could they? If they were, then.. well, it would make things a heck of a lot more interesting.  
  
"No," Brooke pouted, "That'll change soon though."  
  
Haley bit her lip, not knowing what to do. She wasn't exactly best friends with Brooke but they were on good terms. And, she knew who Lucas liked, and it wasn't Brooke. Poor girl, she was going to get hurt. Haley laughed lightly, she never thought she'd be feeling pity for Brooke Davis of all people.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," Haley said with a small smile, "So, is this a dinner for two?"  
  
"No, that'll be too big of a jump for him apparently. I think he'd be more comfortable with a group thing."  
  
"Whoever thought you'd actually care about making a guy comfortable?"  
  
Brooke slapped Haley lightly on the arm, "I could be very insulted, you know."  
  
"You know I don't mean it."  
  
"Yeah, so you think you'd be up for it?"  
  
"A dinner for a small group, maybe, you, me, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Ally?"  
  
"Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan?" Haley asked uncertainly, "That a good combo?"  
  
"Lucas and Nathan are cool now, I think. Nathan and Peyton will just have to handle their issues with each other elsewhere."  
  
"You'd think for a couple already broken up, they wouldn't be this," Haley paused, searching for the right word.  
  
"Tense around each other?"  
  
"There you go."  
  
"I think it's cuz they both need release."  
  
"Huh?" Haley asked as she turned to Brooke questioningly.  
  
"They're both so wound up, they need to get laid."  
  
Haley coughed harshly before shaking her head, "Your mind is in the gutter."  
  
"Where else would it be?" Brooke said with an evil smile. She gave Haley a quick hug before running to the gym, "I'm gonna be late for practice. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye," Haley said as she waved goodbye.

--  
  
"I think I might want to dye my hair red."  
  
"What?" Haley asked as her head snapped up.  
  
"Well, that got your attention," Ally said as she smiled, "I've been rambling on for the past five minutes and I highly doubt you've heard a word of it."  
  
"Rambling? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just a little out of it today."  
  
"A little, more like a lot." Ally said as she leaned against Haley's headboard. She fluffed up the pillow beside her before turning towards her best friend, "I think I know why."  
  
Haley's eyes widened, "You do."  
  
"Yeah," Ally said with grin, "And I think it's of the good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like someone."  
  
"What?" Haley asked, outraged, "I do not."  
  
"You're such a liar."  
  
Haley bit her lip and swallowed the lump in her lip, "Look, Ally, it's not what you-"  
  
"It's kinda cute actually."  
  
"Cute?" Haley repeated, "That's not exactly a word I'd use to describe him. Or me. Or what we have. I don't even know what the heck we have. How did you find out about this? Who told you?" She demanded.  
  
"Wow, aggressive much? Chill out. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean, you guys talk a lot and when we're alone, you always bring him up."  
  
Wait. What? She never brought Nathan up before. Her brow furrowed, Haley asked, "Umm, Ally, who is it that you think I like anyway?"  
  
Ally looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Lucas of course."  
  
"What?" Haley said in complete shock, "Lucas?!"  
  
"Well, yeah," Ally said with a smile, "Who else would I be talking about?" She continued on as Haley's mouth dropped open, "I mean, it does make a lot of sense and it would explain the whole him acting weird thing this morning. It explains a lot actually. I think you guys make a good couple. He's a sweetheart and hey, you can get info on Nathan for me too."  
  
"Look, Ally, it's not what you-"  
  
"Oh, I get it. It's a big secret. Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna tell anybody."  
  
"But, you don't-"  
  
"Don't worry, Haley. Your secret is safe with me," Ally hopped off the bed and ran out the door before looking back, "I'm gonna go mooch off some of your food. I'll be back. You want anything?"  
  
"No," Haley moaned before dropping herself onto the bed.  
  
This was bad.


	4. Chapter 4

The back of Haley's hand rested against her forehead as she tried her best to rid herself of the headache that she now sported. This was not good.  
  
This was not good at all. Not only did she manage to put herself into one hell of a mess, she dragged Lucas into it too. What was she supposed to tell him now? What if Ally asked him something?  
  
Haley resisted the urge to scream as she closed her eyes tightly, willing her problems to just disappear.  
  
Hearing the phone ring, her hand sprung out, grabbing at air for a few moments before it blindly found the ringing phone. Irritated, she asked, "What?"  
  
A deep laugh traveled over the line as Nathan said, "Wow, are you ever going to greet me properly?"  
  
"Oh, Nathan," she said softly, her headache already beginning to fade away. "What is it?"  
  
"You said I could call." He paused, "Remember?"  
  
Oh, yes. She did remember. "Right, but I'm supposed to be mad at you."  
  
"What? Cuz of what happened in class with Ally."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"She didn't find out. And, besides, why do we have to keep this from her?"  
  
"Nathan, you can't possibly be that blind." Haley sighed, did Nathan know about Allyson's feelings or didn't he? She never did get a straight answer.  
  
"I know she has a thing for me but she's not gonna flip just cuz I'm talking to you."  
  
"I'm supposed to hate you," she argued, "I can't hate you and have pleasant conversations with you at the same time. Kinda contradicting don't you think?"  
  
Nathan paused and then smiled, "You don't hate me?"  
  
"That's not the point," Haley smacked herself upside the head. She just had to open her big mouth.  
  
"Well, it is now."  
  
"Nathan, stop being difficult," she said, trying not laugh as she could picture the pout on his face. Shaking her head, she was slightly disturbed at how she was already in this stage. Oh boy, she liked him alright. And she liked him a lot. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.  
  
"I'm sorry. My naughty side just seems to come out when I'm around you."  
  
Laughing, Haley shook her head and sighed, "You're terrible, you know that right?"  
  
"I'll take what I can get."  
  
"So, is there a reason you called other then because I said you could?"  
  
"I need some help on some homework."  
  
"I can't talk right now. I'll call you in a few hours though."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
Laughing again at his words, Haley hung up the phone, a smile plastered onto her face. How did he manage to do that? No problems tainted her mind, nothing except an image of him, in his bed, talking to her, the cocky grin on his face. While before that image might have disgusted her, now it was nothing but appealing.  
  
She couldn't like him though. She found him annoying and aggravating and.... bad. Besides, Allyson liked him. Allyson liked him a lot and she could never do that to her best friend.  
  
It couldn't work between them. Could it?  
  
Before she could put anymore thought to it, Allyson bounded into the room, a glass of juice in her hands. "Here, I brought you some of that Simply Orange stuff that you like."  
  
"Thanks," Haley muttered before taking it and gulping it down.  
  
"Were you talking to someone?"  
  
Nearly choking, Haley shook her head negatively, "Nope, just myself."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Allyson grinned before saying, "You need to get out more."

--  
  
Swish. Nothing but net. Smiling, Nathan retrieved the ball before bouncing it a few times and then made another shot. This time, it bounced off the rim and down the small court behind his house. Turning around, he saw a disappointed look on his father's face and the basketball in his hands.  
  
"How could you miss a shot like that?"  
  
Feeling the pride drain out of him, Nathan let out an aggravated sigh before shrugging, "It's just one shot."  
  
"And, you missed it. Completely. You've been slacking lately. I haven't seen you practice as much."  
  
"I've had a lot of work with school."  
  
"Your homework?" Dan questioned, "That never got in the way before."  
  
"Well, that's because I'm actually starting to care now. I've been failing english and I've gotta get my grades up."  
  
"English?" Dan repeated, the anger obvious in his voice, "English is more important than your future?"  
  
"No," Nathan retorted. How did he always manage to do this? His father shouldn't be making him feel guilty for trying to get better grades. He expected some words of good will and support, not this.  
  
"Then start practicing more," Dan spat before he threw the ball back at Nathan. "I think we need to do some more conditioning. Be up tomorrow at 5. We're going for a run."  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"No excuses," Dan said shortly before storming off.  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, Nathan turned around and made one last shot.  
  
He missed.

--  
  
Walking into his room, Nathan slammed his door before walking over to his stereo, turning up the volume, letting the music rid him of his frustrations. Hearing the phone ring, he turned it down before answering, "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey," Haley said cautiously, "You okay?" She paused. Wait a second, she wasn't supposed to care. She didn't care. Really. She didn't.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan lied though it didn't even sound convincing to his own ears, "I'm good."  
  
"So umm," she said, slightly uncomfortable, "You needed help?"  
  
He flinched, the subject hitting a nerve inside him, "You know what," he turned the basketball in his hands, "I figured it out."  
  
"You did?" Haley asked, slightly surprised though she felt a sense of pride, "Well, I'm glad."  
  
"Yeah, so, I gotta go."  
  
"Well, ok-" Before she could get out her sentence, she heard the dial tone. Frowning, she hung up her phone, trying to shake off the feeling of something wrong. And, people thought women were confusing? She just couldn't figure Nathan Scott out.  
  
Not that she wanted to.  
  
Haley let out a sigh of frustration. She really had to stop doing this to herself.

--  
  
Haley dropped her books off at her first period class in a hurry before running out into the hallway, hoping to catch Lucas before Allyson did. Spotting a particular blonde in the hallway, she bolted past the other students before yelling, "Lucas!"  
  
Turning around, a goofy grin was on his face as he watched Haley James run towards him.  
  
Grateful that he turned around, Haley paid no attention to where she was going. That is, until she tripped over someone's backpack and straight into Lucas' arms. "Oh god."  
  
Laughing, Lucas caught her in time and helped Haley regain her balance. The brunette muttered a quick apology to the owner of the backpack before she grabbed Lucas by the arm and dragged him down the hallway.  
  
"Geez, excited to see me?"  
  
"You're not funny, Lucas."  
  
Grinning, he shrugged and asked, "So, what's the big deal?"  
  
Haley bit her lip before saying, "I screwed up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Really badly. You have to promise me you won't be mad."  
  
"Haley James, what did you do now?" Lucas asked, his voice teasing.  
  
"Okay, you know how you like Ally, right?"  
  
"What, wait, I don't-"  
  
"Don't lie to me. I'm not dumb," Haley said with a knowing smile, "She doesn't know. See, that's part of the problem."  
  
"Haley, you're not making much sense here."  
  
"I'm trying!" She said hurriedly before pausing and taking a deep breath, "Okay, Ally thinks that I like you when I really don't. I mean, you're nice and cute and all but really not my type. Too broody," she joked, "Besides, I think the 'I'm in love with Lucas' club is a bit full at the moment."  
  
Lucas smiled before his eyes travelled down the hallway. They immediately lost it's glimmer it had only moments before.  
  
Haley's brow furrowed. She turned around and saw what Lucas was watching.  
  
Ally with Nathan. Nathan brushed the hair away from Allyson's face as he leaned down to give her a tight hug. But, he wasn't paying any attention to her or the close proximity of Allyson's body. His eyes were focused straight on Haley.  
  
Feeling a pang in her heart, Haley frowned. Why did she feel like this? She wasn't supposed to care.  
  
Pushing away the hurt, she turned back around to Lucas and touched his arm, grabbing his attention. "I just wanted to tell you that," she said softly, not understanding why she felt this way, "Before she said something and you got all confused." Forcing a smile, Haley looked up at him for an answer.  
  
His eyes were still focused on Ally and Nathan before he looked back at Haley, "Gotcha."  
  
Without saying anything else, he walked away, leaving Haley alone.  
  
The bell rang. She didn't seem to notice.

--  
  
Haley rested the side of her head against her open palm as she stared at the clock, wishing for it to slow down or speed up. She didn't want fourth period to come.  
  
She didn't want to see him.  
  
Normally, she would've been looking forward to this. The days before because she got to get away from the lectures and homework. Lately, because she got to see Nathan. And, if she were her normal self, today, she could yell at him and demand an explanation for why he was deliberately trying to get to her and not in a good way.  
  
But, all she could do now is pout and sigh repeatedly. It wasn't even that big of a deal. It was just a hug. Just a hug. It could've been friendly. It was friendly. Really, it was.  
  
Haley knew she was lying to herself. She knew that Nathan did it on purpose, even when she made him promise he wouldn't. He was supposed to stay away from Allyson and stop messing with her head.  
  
She should've known he would never have kept his word. He found too much pleasure in other's misery. And, she was just another stupid girl added to that list of many which he hurt.  
  
Well, she wouldn't let him get to her. Not her. She was Haley James and she didn't give a damn why he did the things he did. She would go into that tutoring room and help him out with whatever he needed.  
  
No more. No less.

--  
  
Nathan sighed as the bell ring, a part of him looking forward to the next period while the other felt only guilt. He didn't know why he acted the way he did. With the pressure that he received from his father and the anger he felt towards him, he seemed to be lashing out at everyone and anyone. Allyson saw him this morning, greeted him and after he saw Lucas with Haley, he just grabbed her and hugged her, making sure Haley saw. He saw the pain in her eyes and he enjoyed it. For awhile at least.  
  
Now, it hurt more then it healed. He didn't know why he did it.  
  
That was a lie. He did. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to hurt her because he was confused because she hurt him by falling into Lucas' arms and treating Lucas like they were best friends. He felt jealousy and confusion and anger. So, he struck out.  
  
He felt nothing but regret now. Haley was never supposed to be on the receiving end of this. But, why did he care so much? She was just his tutor and someone he could mess around with. She wasn't supposed to be something... more.  
  
But, she was.

--  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Haley turned her head and watched as the drops of rain fell against the window. Mezmerized momentarily, she watched one particular rain drop slide down the window before settling at the bottom and then dispersing to join the puddle that had formed by the window sill.  
  
It had some symbolic significance of her life lately. She never used to be like this. Before, she never would've pictured herself in this position. She would never have cared what Nathan Scott or any other basketball idiot cared about her or what she did. She wouldn't have even bothered to talk to them but now, it seemed she was falling right into the conforming crowd. Joining the list of those who got hurt and humiliated.  
  
And, this was all it was. A humiliation. Nathan Scott had achieved the ultimate goal. He made her feel and he made her hurt. He made her care. He wanted to mess with her head and he did.  
  
She fell for it. Just like every other girl in this school, she did. She thought she was better then this. She thought she was smarter then to fall for his charming smile or words. She thought she had more sense.  
  
She didn't. She couldn't control her emotions. Then again, who could?  
  
Sighing, she pushed her thoughts away and looked up at the bell, it was already 10 minutes into the hour. Looking around, she suddenly felt stifled and sick. She couldn't stay here in school anymore, she just wanted to get away. Away from the drama, overthinking, overanalyzing, and just.. away.  
  
She had never ditched school before. But, heck, there was a first time for everything. Picking up her backpack, she rushed out of the tutoring room and walked down the hallway at a normal pace, not wanting to raise suspicions.  
  
Not paying attention to where she was going yet again, she ran into a hard body. Looking up, she saw the blue eyes of the one and only, Nathan Scott.  
  
While only 24 hours before, she would've smiled or made a smart comment, now, she merely forced herself to make no reaction. She wasn't going to let him get to her again and that meant she would have to stop caring. Even if she had to force herself.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered quietly before standing back in silence.  
  
Both simply stared at each other before Nathan, uncomfortable with the way things were going said, "Are you still going to tutor me?"  
  
"I'm required to," Haley said flatly before turning around and walking back to the tutoring room. Without checking to see if he was following, she entered the room and set her bookbag down. Getting out her supplies, she took a sharp intake of breath when he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. And close. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. Clearing her throat, she closed her eyes before digging her nails into the palm of her hands and moving the chair farther away. Not commenting, she pulled out a notebook and pen.  
  
"I found some lyrics."  
  
"Good," she said as she reached out her hand, "Let me see."  
  
He put the printed piece of paper in her hands. Nathan watched her closely as she read over the lyrics.  
  
Knowing the song, she silently hummed the tune to herself as she read.  
  
_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
  
Time goes by, secrets rise  
  
One more, sad song, tears shed  
  
She'd take it back, if she only could  
  
Best friend, worst thing, she's been, cheating  
  
Friend deceives, she leaves  
  
Last date. She cries, whispers, goodbye  
  
She walks once more, out that door  
  
Please stay, don't go away  
  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
  
Stay, don't go away  
  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
  
What can I do?  
_  
"Why'd you choose this one?" She whispered hoarsely before clearing her throat. These lyrics hit too close. Too close to home. Too close to her heart. Too close to her whole situation.  
  
"I liked the title," he admitted sheepishly before shrugging, "I've never heard them before. Not my type of music."  
  
"They're good," she said quietly, "You'd like them."  
  
"I'm not sure if your english teacher would like lyrics from the All American Rejects though."  
  
"Whatever, it's my project."  
  
"Your grade," Haley said before she tapped her pen against the notebook, "So, how does it make you feel?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, the first step in analyzing is to create certain points of view. We'll start out with yours. How do these lyrics make you feel?"  
  
"Lonely," he admitted. "And angry and confused and frustrated," Nathan said, his voice tense, "And annoyed and god," he said angrily before rolling his hand into a fist.  
  
Trying not to react to his current state, Haley simply nodded, "Okay. So all not so good feelings. Now, do you think the lyrics have a hidden meaning?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Nathan demanded.  
  
"What?" She asked, surprised. That was the only emotion she had shown so far with him.  
  
"This, why are you being so.. cold?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
Flipping her notebook closed she shrugged, "So, what if I am?"  
  
"Then I want to know why?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," she said quietly before putting her notebook and pen back into her backpack.  
  
"It does matter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?" Nathan asked, confused.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"What do you mean why? It just matters."  
  
"Why does it matter? I'm just your tutor. You shouldn't care if I'm mad at your or not."  
  
"Well, I do," Nathan said, frustrated with the way she was treating him, "I care." He said quietly, "Even if I shouldn't."  
  
Looking into his eyes, Haley resisted the urge to come clean with her emotions. He was just messing with her again. If she let down her guard and got closer with him, he would only hurt her. Like he did this morning. If a simple hug could effect her this much, goodness knows what damage he could do to her. She didn't want to find out. She didn't want to get hurt.  
  
She was scared.  
  
Packing up her backpack, she stood up and said flatly, "You're right. You shouldn't."  
  
Nathan made no move as she walked away. He simply stared ahead, biting his tongue.  
  
The door slammed as she walked out. He drew blood.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey buddy," Ally said as she walked to Haley's lunch table.  
  
"Allyson," Haley exclaimed, smiling for the first time since 4th period, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Too much Health can get boring, you know. I really regret not taking that freshmen year. I should've just got it over and done with."  
  
"You're ditching?" Haley asked surprised.  
  
"Geez, can you say that a little louder, Haley?" Ally asked as she waved her hand to shush her best friend. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," Haley said honestly, "I'm just waiting for Lucas to get here."  
  
"Oh, Lucas is in your lunch period?" Ally asked with a devious smile, "This should be fun."  
  
"Right, about that," Haley started uncomfortably, "I need to tell you something."  
  
Not paying her any attention, Ally scanned the cafeteria area for Lucas before spotting him, "Oh, look he's coming this way. And, he's frowning. Is there any time where he doesn't have that brooding look on his face?"  
  
Haley turned around and watched as he approached, knowing exactly why he was looking the way he did. Ally, however, was oblivious. As usual.  
  
"Hey you," Ally greeted with a large smile, "Happy to see me?"  
  
"More then you know," Lucas answered honestly before setting down his lunch tray. "What are you ditching?"  
  
"Health."  
  
"Naughty," Haley reprimanded as she shook her finger.  
  
"Yeah, okay, Ms. Perfect. Some of us can't handle a whole period of people babbling on about sex parts."  
  
"Eating here," Haley said as she stuffed a piece of her orange into her mouth.  
  
"Is that all you have to eat?"  
  
"What?" Haley asked innocently as she looked down at her orange, "It's healthy."  
  
"It's less then 500 calories."  
  
"Point being?"  
  
"Point being that you don't need to be on a diet." Ally said honestly before grabbing some french fries off of Lucas' tray, "Here, eat this."  
  
"Yes, Allyson, of course you can have some to give to Haley. Why thank you so much for asking," Lucas said, joking.  
  
Laughing, Allyson gave him a smile before shoving them in Haley's face, "Eat. Get fat."  
  
"If I can't fit into my low cut jeans, I'm blaming you."  
  
"Blame away," Ally said as she stole some of Lucas' fries for herself.  
  
Lucas merely shook his head, forgetting the problems cluttering his mind only moments before.  
  
Laughing, Haley turned to Lucas, seeing him smile. He hadn't done that in awhile.  
  
It was good.

--  
  
"Hey! Tall, dark, and sexy!"  
  
Nathan turned around before rolling his eyes at who he saw was approaching. "What is it, Brooke?"  
  
Grinning, she asked, "Happy to see me, I see."  
  
"Get to the point."  
  
"Okay, okay. Seems everyone's in a rush lately. What happened to the good old days?" She asked before hinting, "When things were nice... and slow?"  
  
"Brooke," Nathan said, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"Right, sorry. So, you and Lucas are cool, right?"  
  
Flinching, Nathan said shortly, "He's alright. Why?"  
  
"Well, his birthday is coming up. I wanted to cook us all a big dinner and you're invited. I just wanted to give you a heads up."  
  
"You're cooking?" Nathan asked, slightly worried, "Will it be edible?"  
  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence. I'm so not cheering for you at the next game."  
  
"Seriously though."  
  
Scoffing, Brooke said haughtily, "I'll have you know. I can cook."  
  
"Cook what?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Eggs," she blurted, "And, toast. I can make a complete and healthy breakfast."  
  
"Great, so at Lucas' birthday dinner, we'll be having eggs and toast," he said in a unexcited manner.  
  
"No, silly," Brooke grinned, "Haley's helping me out."  
  
The smile on his face immediately faded, "Oh."  
  
Brooke looked at him, confused, "Something wrong?"  
  
"No," he said quickly, "Nothing at all."  
  
"You're a bad liar, Nate," Brooke said as she watched his reaction. Predicting how he would react beforehand, she gave a loud ah-hah as he winced. "Spill."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, Brooke. You're like the queen of gossip."  
  
"And, it's always great to get new info."  
  
"Right, I need more then that. Dates, names, places. Come on."  
  
Laughing, Nathan shook his head and shrugged, "Figure it out for yourself."  
  
"It's Haley, isn't it?"  
  
"Whatever, Brooke," Nathan said as he walked away, shaking his head.  
  
"I knew it!" She called down the hallway before turning around and walking away herself, out to find a particular petite brunette.

--  
  
"Haley," Brooke squealed as she slid into the chair next to hers, only seconds before the bell rang.  
  
"Brooke," Haley replied evenly, "Almost late. One day you're gonna lose track of your time and get in trouble."  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "Never. Besides, I'm great at getting out detentions. What can I say? The teachers love me."  
  
"I'm sure," Haley said as she took out a pen and started taking notes.  
  
"Hey," Brooke whispered loudly after a few quiet moments. "Haley!"  
  
Haley turned to her with a questioning look, "Yeah?"  
  
Brooke continued to whisper loudly, "I've got something to tell you."  
  
Shaking her head, Haley waved uncaringly, "Tell me later."  
  
"It's important," she said in a sing-song voice, "You'll wanna know." Brooke shrugged, "Well, whatever, I'm telling you now."  
  
"Brooke," Haley said, frustrated, "I'm trying to pay attention here."  
  
"You might want to do a better job of that, Ms. James."  
  
Haley looked up sheepishly at the teacher before sinking down in her chair. Shooting Brooke a glare, she stabbed her pen against her notebook. A few minutes later, she heard Brooke's voice again.  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask me what I want to tell you?"  
  
"Can't you tell me this later?" Haley asked, watching to see if the teacher could hear her.  
  
"No, it can't," Brooke said simply, "Okay. So, I was talking to Nathan-"  
  
"I don't care, Brooke," Haley said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, you do, don't lie."  
  
"No, I don't," Haley rasped back.  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Ms. Davis and Ms. James. Go out into the hallway and settle your differences there. Come back when you can learn to pay attention, quietly," The teacher said sternly.  
  
Embarrased, Haley lowered her head as she walked out into the hallway and sat at a nearby table. "Okay, Brooke, now you got us in trouble."  
  
"Oh, who cares?" Brooke said nonchalantly, "Mr. Miller never gives out detentions or referrals. We'll be fine."  
  
"He kicked us out of class!"  
  
"So? Now we can talk."  
  
Haley shook her head, "Ugghh. Whatever. So, what's the big thing you had to tell me?"  
  
"Well, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I was talking to Nathan-"  
  
"And, like I was saying. I don't care."  
  
"Haley, stop it. You're being stubborn. I don't like it," Brooke pouted.  
  
"That's my personality," Haley said simply.  
  
"Will you at least just hear me out before you go making any comments?"  
  
"Fine," Haley conceded, "No comments until you're done."  
  
"Right, so I was talking to him," Brooke started again, excited, "And, your name came up and ooooh, I think someone has a bit of a thing for you. He was getting all overprotective and stuff," she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, "Kinda hot actually." She paused, "You're free to comment now."  
  
"You're insane," Haley said, her voice convinced, "Nathan Scott is the biggest jerk and manipulator on the face of the earth."  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to see him this weekend cuz he's coming to the dinner."  
  
"Then, I'm not helping you cook."  
  
"Haley! That's not fair."  
  
"I don't want to be near him," Haley said indignantly, "He makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"Because you like him too."  
  
"Oh, please, I could never-"  
  
"You're such a liar. Just like him," Brooke exclaimed, "See, you're perfect for each other."  
  
"Brooke, please stop trying to play Miss Matchmaker cuz you're not good at it."  
  
"I'll have you know I set up Brian and Nicole."  
  
"They broke up after a week," Haley stated.  
  
"Hey, it's better then nothing."  
  
"I don't like Nathan," Haley said, "I never have and never will. The only reason why I spend 50 minutes with him every day is because I have to."  
  
"Don't you have other classes with him other then your little tutoring deal?" Brooke's eyes lit up, "Which by the way, I still don't believe is completely innocent."  
  
Haley shook her head, "Nothing is innocent in your eyes."  
  
"True," Brooke conceded, "But, I know him and I know that he has a thing for you."  
  
"Whatever," Haley muttered before turning away and looking down the long, empty hallway. Somehow that made her feel even more alone than she was. She was so confused at the moment but who could she tell? Certainly not Ally, not Lucas, not Brooke. Her first instinct would be to tell her best friend but Ally was so intimately involved in this. If she ever found out how she felt, Ally would probably be heartbroken. Haley knew that if worse came to worse, Ally would stick by her side and give up Nathan for her but she didn't want it to come to that. She didn't want Nathan with a repercussion of causing Ally heartache.  
  
It just wasn't worth it.  
  
Haley sighed heavily. She had no one to turn to for advice, for commentary or feedback.  
  
She was alone.

--  
  
"Time is standing still," Ally belted out at the top of her lungs as the song ended. She grinned, "I love that song."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell. Are you trying to be the next Christina or something?"  
  
"Hey, I've got a voice. Must show it off."  
  
"Right, cuz I'm sure-" Haley's voice died off as she heard the opening beat to the next song.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ally asked, concerned.  
  
"One more sad song," Haley sang softly along before she snapped herself out of her thoughts. Putting on a fake smile, she shrugged, "Nothing. It's just. I like the song."  
  
Ally raised an eyebrow, "Why are you lying to me?"  
  
Haley tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "I'm not." She was. She promised herself it wouldn't get down to this point. She hated lying to her best friend... and she couldn't. Not to Ally.  
  
"You know I'd understand if you don't want to talk about it but-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Haley said simply before she turned into the driveway of Allyson's house, "Bye."  
  
Ally frowned before grabbing her backpack and getting out the door, "Bye."  
  
Haley pulled out before looking up and tried her best to focus her attentions on the road. Shaking her head, she leaned her head back against the headrest and pushed the accelerator pedal a little harder, going a little faster. She closed her eyes briefly. Why did she care so much about him? Why? Opening her eyes, she almost missed the stop sign, about to run into an intersection blind. Hitting the breaks, she skidded to a stop, her head banging against the headrest. When it was her turn to go, she went, but slowly and safely. Haley took a deep breath. She would get through this.  
  
She changed the song.

--  
  
Haley drew her knees up against her chin as she rocked back and forth, lost in the beat of the music. Opening her eyes when the phone rang, she checked her caller id, not surprised to see Allyson's number on the screen. Her hands travelled to the phone but she made no move to pick it up. Sighing, she disconnected her phone and stood up, shutting her curtains and the door to her room.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly as she dropped back against the bed. What was she doing to herself?  
  
She honestly didn't know. She was so completely and utterly confused. Was she doing the right thing? Probably not. Then again, maybe she was. She was so used to always having someone help her make a decision that for once in her life, she had to decide all on her own.  
  
And, she didn't know what to do.  
  
Looking up, she heard a buzzing coming from her purse. Getting up, she saw that again, it was Allyson. Turning off her phone, Haley bit her lip, her heart telling her that this was wrong. She shouldn't be ignoring her best friend. But, she couldn't face Ally. She couldn't sit there another night and listen as Allyson gushed over Nathan or question her on what was wrong.  
  
She couldn't talk to her best friend. The one person she trusted the most.  
  
Turning off her light, Haley crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. Flashes of Nathan crossed her mind as she tried to fall asleep.  
  
She couldn't.  
  
Aggravated, Haley grabbed her cell phone and stabbed his number onto the keypad. Her thumb rested over the call button but she didn't know if she should press it. Looking up at the darkened ceiling, Haley wished for some guidance from above. A sign, perhaps, telling her that she should call him and try to figure things out.  
  
Haley crawled out of bed, her eyes searching the sky for an answer. After a few moments, she turned her phone off, defeated before getting back in bed.  
  
Outside, a shooting star soared across the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey buddy," Ally greeted cheerfully as she could as she got into Haley's car. She tried her best to smile and ignore the gloominess that Haley seemed to be trapped in. "I, umm, tried calling you last night but your phones seem to not like me."  
  
"Oh," Haley said softly, "I went to bed early."  
  
"Ahh, that must be why there was no answer," Ally replied before looking out the window. "Is this umm, a new cd?"  
  
"Yeah, 12 Stones," Haley said as her hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.  
  
"You got sick of the All American Rejects?"  
  
"Just wanted something new is all."  
  
"Right," Ally said quietly before the silence fell over them.  
  
It was uncomfortable. Never before in all the years that Haley knew Allyson had she ever been uncomfortable in her presence. Never, not until now. Not until Nathan.  
  
"So, umm, Brooke was talking to me about this weekend. Well, tomorrow actually. Something about a dinner celebration for Lucas' birthday?"  
  
"Yeah," Haley nodded, "I'm helping her cook. Knowing Brooke, she'll probably make me do the entire thing."  
  
"Yeah," Ally said with a small laugh, "It'll be fun though. This week has been uggh, just bad."  
  
"You have no idea," Haley replied.  
  
"Thank god it's friday, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you umm, mad at me or something?" Allyson asked after a few quiet moments.  
  
"No," Haley said quickly, "I'm not, why would you-"  
  
"It's this feeling I get. Something's not right here," she gestured between them, "I don't like it."  
  
"I know," Haley nodded, "It's all me though. I've just been dealing with a lot of stress. Kinda a little bit frazzled is all."  
  
"You know I'm here for you, right?"  
  
Haley broke their gaze as she looked out the window, the words slipping from her lips, "I know."

--  
  
"Hey birthday boy," Brooke greeted with a small, crooked smile, "Ready for your spankings?"  
  
Lucas let out a laugh before shaking his head, "Not my birthday yet."  
  
"Soon though," she whispered huskily before sidling up beside him.  
  
He took a step back, running straight into an oncoming Haley. Turning around, he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."  
  
"Ah ha! This time it's your fault," Haley teased before waving 'hi' to Brooke, "Hey Brooke."  
  
"Tutor girl," Brooke greeted before her eyes lit up, "Oh, I almost forgot. Something about your little tutoree-"  
  
"Oooh, crowd," Ally exclaimed as she arrived at her locker, "I feel loved."  
  
Lucas smiled at her warmly, "I was wondering when you were gonna get here."  
  
"Were you waiting for me? That's so-"  
  
"You were waiting here for her?" Brooke asked, her head cocked to the side, looking up at Lucas.  
  
"Well-" Lucas began uncomfortably. He looked to Haley for help.  
  
The brunette coughed before grabbing Brooke by the arm, "Hey, Brooke, I've got some umm, questions about tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, okay but-" She protested but to no avail as Haley dragged her down the hallway, leaving Ally and Lucas alone.  
  
"He was waiting for her?" Brooke asked to no one in particular, pouting, "He's never waited for me before."  
  
"Umm," Haley said, not knowing what else to say, "What was that about my tutoree?" She paused, "Speaking of which, how the hell did you find out in the first place? I never told you and Nathan better not have told you either."  
  
"I aide," Brooke said with a shrug, "What? I got bored and so I looked through the files and Nathan's name just happen to come up so, yeah."  
  
"That's illegal. You know that right?"  
  
Brooke merely grinned, "Not the first time I've broken the law."  
  
"You're terrible."  
  
"I know and I'm proud of it. But, I'm not the only terrible person here at the school," Brooke said with a self righteous look on her face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You haven't talked to Nathan yet, have you?"  
  
"No, why?" Haley asked cautiously.  
  
"Ooooh, this is good," Brooke said with another laugh.  
  
"Spill it, Davis, or else I'm not helping you cook tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. It's just umm, you do realize that it's impossible to ignore Nathan Scott, right?"  
  
"Is there a point to this, Brooke?"  
  
"There is. Oh, believe me there is. It's just, when Nathan doesn't get what he wants. It just doesn't hold over well with him."  
  
"What does that mean?" Haley asked, confused.  
  
"Look behind you," Brooke said as she turned Haley around.  
  
There walking down the hallways was a shirtless Nathan Scott. He looked straight into her eyes, his face determined, the cocky smile upon his lips.  
  
Haley's mouth dropped open, "What is he doing?"  
  
"He's telling everyone that's it's a team dare thing but umm, I think we both know the real reason behind it," Brooke said with an evil smile, "Right?"  
  
"He did this for me?" Haley asked confused, "Why?"  
  
"Because, he wants your attention."  
  
"He wants everyone's attention," Haley argued, "And he's sure as hell's gonna get it. He will get in so much trouble for this."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What?" Haley demanded, "How could he not get in trouble after pulling a stunt like this?"  
  
"Umm, see, he's the star of the basketball team, hun, and because of that little title, he's welcome to a few freebies meaning that he'll probably get off with a small slap on the wrist."  
  
"Well, I'm not letting him get away with this."  
  
"What? Are you his mom?" Brooke asked.  
  
"It's just, not fair. I mean-"  
  
"Look, stop trying to be Ms. Justice and be flattered. He did this for you."  
  
"How do you know all this, Brooke?"  
  
"I'm good like that," Brooke said with a smile before walking away.  
  
Haley simply stood in the middle of the hallway, stunned. What just happened?

--  
  
"Oh my god," Ally said as she tugged on Haley's shirt.  
  
Haley turned around and looked at Ally questioningly, "Something wrong?"  
  
"Did you see Nathan this morning?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes," Haley muttered, "That boy needs to put some clothes on."  
  
"Ha, no," Ally scoffed, "That boy needs to do this kinda thing more often because wow..."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes, "Allyson, I'm not really in the mood to hear you gush about Nathan Scott."  
  
"Yes, yes. I know 'you hate him and can't stand him'," Ally said before looking towards the door, "Indulge me, will ya?"  
  
"Right," Haley said quietly before the bell rang. She turned around in her seat and tried her best to pay attention to the lecture. She couldn't though. Flashes of Nathan kept appearing in her mind. The way he looked this morning. His smirk. His eyes. His chest.. She had to admit, he had a great body.  
  
Even if he was a complete jerk.  
  
Haley squirmed in her seat uncomfortably. She was not going to go through this again. She was supposed to cut off all feelings for Nathan but she couldn't. Not when he looked like that. Maybe this was all it was, just a physical thing. Haley nodded to herself, this was an improvement. If this was just a physical attraction then it wouldn't mean anything because it wasn't like she actually liked him or anything. But, she did. She just couldn't tell herself that.  
  
She couldn't like someone like Nathan Scott. Playing the same old tune. It was getting monotonous.  
  
Haley nodded firmly, she couldn't possibly like someone like Nathan Scott because they were complete opposites. He was a jerk that liked to mess with people's minds and feelings and she was the girl that was against people of his sort. See, complete opposites.  
  
Never mind that the only thing she had managed to think about for the past few days was him. And, not just his body, but him. Everything about him tainted her mind.  
  
And she hated it. She really did.  
  
She didn't enjoy it. She didn't smile when she thought about him. She wasn't lying to herself. Really, she wasn't.  
  
Sighing, Haley never realized it was the end of the period until Ally tapped her on the back.  
  
"Wow, good daydream?"  
  
"Umm, yeah," Haley muttered before rushing to her next class.  
  
Fourth period should really be eliminated from the school schedule, Haley decided. Really, was there a point to a '4th' period? No. There wasn't.  
  
Haley sighed, slightly nervous about seeing Nathan. She really wasn't positive why. Maybe it was because she was flattered that he would do something that outrageous for her. Maybe it was because she knew she was weak at the moment and that whatever he asked her to do or say, she probably would. Maybe it was because she was confused as hell and a simple smile from him would make everything better.  
  
Maybe it was just him.  
  
Not noticing that someone walked into the tutoring room, Haley continued to stare at the window, immersed in her thoughts. It wasn't until someone tapped her on the shoulder that she looked up, surprised to see who it was.  
  
"Peyton?"  
  
The blonde smiled awkwardly at her before stuffing her hands into her pockets, "Hey, umm, I really wasn't expecting you here."  
  
"Oh, umm, I tutor this period."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just thought someone, umm, else, would be here," she said quietly, before she looked up at the door. "Have you umm, seen Nathan lately?"  
  
"Nathan? Well, yeah, but why does that-"  
  
"Nothing," Peyton said quickly before pushing a curl out of her face, "Really, it's umm, nothing. Just tell him that I was here looking for him, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but why-" Before Haley could finish her sentence, Peyton had already shuffled out of the tutoring room, leaving Haley alone. She paused for a second before asking to the empty room, "Does anybody not know that I'm tutoring him?"  
  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know," Nathan commented as he walked into the tutoring room.  
  
Haley resisted the urge to smile, "Thanks for the info."  
  
Nathan dropped his backpack and sat down next to her, a smirk on his face.  
  
"You're fully dressed, I see, that's different."  
  
"I got cold," Nathan said simply before shrugging, "Liked what you saw?"  
  
"Please, don't flatter yourself."  
  
"I believe you did that with the open jaw and staring this morning," Nathan said with a grin.  
  
Haley scoffed, "That wasn't directed towards you," she said unconvincingly, "Because, you know, I would never ever think about you like that," she said as she nervously fidgeted with her pens, "Never. You're not my type." She looked up at him defiantly, "You're not."  
  
"Really?" Nathan asked, his voice teasing, "I'm not." He moved closer to her, his body only inches away from hers, "So, this isn't bothering you?"  
  
Haley gasped sharply before she clamped her mouth shut and shook her head, "No," she said feebly.  
  
"How about this?" Nathan leaned in close to her ear, his hot breath on her skin.  
  
Haley closed her eyes momentarily and moaned, knowing this was wrong. Why was she letting him get to her like this? This was wrong. She was not supposed to like him but a part of her just wanted to give in.  
  
She tried shutting down and ignoring him completely but it didn't work. She tried telling herself that she didn't like him but that didn't work either. It was the truth, she was attracted to him. Very, very, very much so.  
  
And, so, thus began the new lie she decided to go with. This was just physical, nothing more.  
  
It had to be easier this way.  
  
Haley opened her eyes and leaned into his touch, "This is wrong."  
  
"That's what makes it fun," he said huskily before he leaned back, a smirk on his face, "Don't you think?"  
  
She snapped out of the Nathan-induced haze and glared at him, "Yeah, it makes it a lot of fun." Pissed off that she let him get the better of her, Haley continued to give him a dirty look before she asked, "What help do you need today?"  
  
"Oh," Nathan smirked, "I need plenty of help in some, other, areas."  
  
Haley frowned, "Whatever, Scott. If you're not going to be serious then I'm leaving."  
  
"You're such a hypocrite, you know that? You were just as into it as I was. You know it. Why do you have to keep doing this?"  
  
"What do you want from me?" Haley demanded, "I'm not just going to fall at your feet and start fawning."  
  
"Believe me, I don't want that either. I would like you to stop judging me based on your double standards."  
  
"Double standards?" Haley asked, "What are you-"  
  
"Don't even try to get out of it, James. I know you want me. I know I want you. It's as simple as that."  
  
"No, Nathan," Haley said angrily, "It's not. It's a lot more complicated than that."  
  
"Only because you make it that way. A few minutes ago, you thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you?"  
  
She remained quiet.  
  
"Didn't you?" He demanded.  
  
"Yes," she spat.  
  
"And, you wanted it, didn't you?"  
  
"What is the point to-"  
  
"Answer the question," Nathan said.  
  
"Yes, I did. Okay, I wanted it and I admit, I have this weird physical attraction to you but that's it."  
  
Nathan looked at her, shaking his head, "You need to stop lying to yourself."  
  
She looked up at him, fire in her eyes, "What gives you the right to tell me how I feel?"  
  
"Because right now, I probably know you better then you know yourself. You're so confused because you've twisted yourself into believing lies."  
  
She bit her lip and looked away, "I don't have to listen to this."  
  
"Yes, you do because it's the truth. For once, someone is telling you the truth."  
  
Haley stood up and tried to walk past him but he blocked her every step. "Get out of my way."  
  
"No."  
  
"Nathan-"  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Absolutely nothing. For once, Haley, do something that you want to. Stop trying to be the matyr and do something for you."  
  
"Don't do this," she said, her voice forceful.  
  
"I've made my choice, it's time for yours."  
  
She looked up at him, every part of her body screaming to kiss him but she couldn't. It wasn't as simple as he made it. It really wasn't. There were too many complications that she just couldn't handle.  
  
That was what she kept telling herself. It wasn't because she was scared to death of what he was telling her because for once, someone dared tell Haley James that she was wrong and that she was scared. For once, someone was telling her the truth and bluntly. And she didn't know how to react to it.  
  
"I've made my choice," she said before she walked past him and out the door.

--  
  
Confusion. That was all that plagued her mind as Haley James walked down the hallway, her eyes downcast as she tried her best to sort out her emotions. She didn't understand this, how could someone who she barely knew have such an effect on her? How was it possible that even though she knew he was a bad guy, she was still that attracted to him? And... the question that confused her the most, why did she care so much?  
  
Did she want a relationship with Nathan Scott? The name only brought her disgust only a few weeks back, so the question was, what changed? She always had a weakness for she didn't believe anyone could be completely heartless, after all, everyone had a conscience, didn't they? So, she gave Nathan a chance, she put away her extreme dislike for him and somehow he snuck in.  
  
She didn't plan it.  
  
But, all that she knew before, it wasn't based on her own experience, it was based on what others told her. What others thought of him. What others wanted her to think of him, and she did. She never formed her own opinion about him until now... and even now, she still didn't know what she thought of him.  
  
Shaking her head, Haley felt a warmth caressing her face. She looked toward the light streaming in from the window on the door. Walking towards it, she put her hand on the door knob, her fingers tracing the outline of it. She had never ditched before and she wasn't planning on starting, ever. But circumstances changed and she realized something... never say never. Things always change.  
  
She looked down at the door and gripped the handle, tempted to open the door and leave but her rational side telling her not to. Could she withstand another 3 periods? She knew that Nathan would be in her class 6th period... he would be there and some sort of awkward confrontation would be unpreventable. And then, Allyson would find out and she would be hurt, the thing Haley wanted to prevent in the first place.  
  
Great job she was doing.  
  
Haley bit her lip in uncertainty. She knew she would have to face Nathan sometime but for now, she just wanted to put it off. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't even want to acknowledge that he existed. He made her frustrated, confused, and angry yet at the same time he had the power to make her happy, relieved, and exhilirated. How was it possible that one person, whom she barely knew, had that much control over her?  
  
The very thought of it scared her.  
  
Haley gripped the door knob even tighter as the enormity of her situation hit her. She had to make a choice and stick with it sometime or another. But, she kept running away from it. She had to be the bigger person. She had to be stronger.  
  
She had to make a choice.  
  
She told Nathan that she did but that was a lie. She was running away.. yet again. She was scared. Scared beyond belief. Scared so much that it hurt to breathe, think, or move. Scared that she would have her heart broken if she let someone in. Scared that she might truly have feelings for a guy who was supposedly all wrong for her.  
  
And, scared that for once, someone stopped and really looked at her. Really cared enough to see through her lies and have enough guts to call on her on it. Someone like Nathan Scott, truly understood her and liked her because of it. He liked her. That had never happened before.  
  
Haley let out a sigh as she leaned against the door, looking up at the ceiling. She took a few steps back and took a deep breath. The door was a symbol. It was an escape, from the problems that she had but it was also a cowardly exit. She would only be running away from her problems, not solving them. Turning around, her eyes travelled down the long, empty hallway. Yet another symbol. The hallway represented the path she was supposed to choose, the right one. The noble path in which she faced her problems even if she wasn't sure what was going to happen in the end. She looked back and forth between the two.  
  
The bell rang and Haley made a choice. The door clicked shut and the sound of footsteps on the grass could be heard outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's hand traced the edge of her desk as she waited for the bell to ring and for Haley to walk through the door. She leaned the side of her face against her open palm as her eyes traveled over the room. Brightening when she saw Nathan, she quickly sat up and fixed her hair as well as smacking her lips together, making sure her lip gloss was even. As he approached, she tried her best to smile innocently with a little mystery. Despite her attempts, Nathan paid no attention to her, instead, simply taking his seat, directly diagonally behind her. Frowning, Ally pouted, that didn't work out. Getting up her nerve, she turned around and greeted as cheerfully as she could, "Hey Nathan."  
  
He raised his head slightly and Ally suddenly felt the breath escape from her lungs. He was looking at her with such intensity, more so then before. She bit her lip nervously as she suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable. What was wrong with him today?  
  
"Hey," he replied before he sat back in his seat.  
  
"You okay?" She asked nervously, "You seem a little.. icky today."  
  
"It hasn't been such a good day," he said tensely as his jaw tightened.  
  
"Oh," she replied softly before looking down, unable to look into his gaze any longer, "I'm sorry."  
  
Nathan shruged as he turned back in his seat as the bell rang. His eyes settled on the empty seat in front of Allyson and he felt his heart tighten. Haley wasn't here.  
  
Ally turned around as well and opened her mouth, about to greet Haley when she noticed the seat was empty. That was different. She paused and cocked her head to the side. Haley never mentioned about going anywhere or getting out of school early. She also knew that her best friend would never ditch, so where exactly was she? She frowned before looking up at the clock, maybe Haley was just stuck in another teacher's room, doing something or other. She'd be here soon.  
  
She had to be here soon.  
  
49 minutes had passed and Haley James still did not walk through the door of the classroom. Ally was utterly puzzled as she was positive Haley was in school today, after all, she got a ride with her in the morning. She stood up as the bell rang and gathered her belongings. Slinging on her backpack, her eyes fell on Nathan as she smiled deviously, she always did like watching him. True, even she thought it was a bit creepy how much she liked to stare at him but heck, that boy was just too delish not to stare at. She watched as he walked past the teacher's desk and slide a yellow piece of paper down into the garbage can before walking out the door. The teacher never noticed and Ally felt something off about the whole situation.  
  
The curiosity getting the better of her, she pretended to throw something away but instead, snatched the yellow piece of paper from the garbage can. Rushing out the door, her eyes narrowed as she realized what it was. A discrepancy notice. On the first line was her teacher's fine print, 'Haley James'.  
  
She frowned. Why would Nathan throw an attendance discrepancy notice with Haley's name purposely into the garbage can?  
  
Something just didn't seem right.  
  
Rolling the paper into a little ball, she pitched the yellow notice in the hallway garbage can as she hurried to her next class.

--  
  
Peyton stuffed her hands into her pockets as she walked down the crowded hallways of Tree Hill High. Her eyes were scanning the masses for a certain brunette basketball player but she couldn't find him. She needed to see him and she needed to talk to him. What happened this past week, it had to end. She was so stupid and weak to fall back into the trap again. Nathan was no good for her and she knew that. He didn't love her and he definitely didn't really want her. She knew him all too well.  
  
Finally spotting him, she called out his name, hoping to get his attention, "Nathan!"  
  
He turned around, his face frowning. Peyton instinctively took a step back, slighlty shocked at how disappointed he looked at the moment. Was this still the same joking and spectacle causing guy she knew this morning?  
  
Walking up to him, she said quietly, "I think we need to talk."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and shrugged off the arm she placed on his shoulder, "Nothing to talk about."  
  
"Nathan, about what happened-"  
  
"It didn't mean anything, Peyton," he said, it came out harsher then he meant it to be.  
  
She flinched but forced out a smile. This was her point in talking to him, to tell him that it didn't mean anything. The way he talked to her however, it was so cold, so harsh and it made her hurt inside. This was exactly what she didn't want, to feel this way again. But, she knew Nathan and she knew that he was hurting as well. Someone hurt him and the only defense mechanism he knew was to hurt everyone else around him.  
  
Nathan's fist tightened as he bit back the pain he felt in his heart. This was ridiculous. He was not supposed to feel this way over some little slip of a girl. She wasn't worth it and it was obvious she didn't want him. He just hated to lose and he was in desperate need of release. Raising an eyebrow, he smirked, looking at Peyton who looked utterly weak at the moment, "You up for another round though?"  
  
"Nathan," she said quietly, "We can't. We broke up. A while ago, remember?"  
  
"Doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun."  
  
"Nathan-"  
  
"Yes or no, Peyton?" He interrupted her.  
  
Peyton bit her lip as she sighed heavily. Her curls bounced slightly as she nodded her head affirmatively. Nathan held out his hand as she cautiously placed hers in his, knowing that this was a mistake. But, she couldn't resist him. Could anyone?

--  
  
Ally stood outside of the school, looking from side to side, scanning the crowd, hoping Haley would pop out from one of the bushes but it was to no avail. Her best friend was nowhere to be seen and it looked like she was going to be walking home. Frowning, Ally pushed her backpack further up her shoulder as she walked out into the parking lot. Gasping, she heard a beep and her eyes widened when she realized who it was.  
  
"Lucas Scott! Are you trying to run me over or something?"  
  
He grinned before he apologized sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you. You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine though I'm tempted to lie and sue you."  
  
He looked at her and grinned, "If you don't sue me, I'll promise to repay you."  
  
She cocked her head to the side, "Alright, fair enough. Speaking of favors, I need a ride home. You wanna give me a lift?"  
  
"Get in," he said with a smile.  
  
She got into the truck and pushed her backpack onto the ground as he began driving. "You do realize that you still owe me big time right?"  
  
He laughed, "Right, of course."

--  
  
She didn't taste right.  
  
Nathan frowned as he continued kissing Peyton. Here she was, the ultimate fantasy. Blonde, young, sexy, and a cheerleader with moves that would normally blow his mind but his tastes had changed nowadays.. to a shorter, slightly innocent brunette that was smart and feisty. He pushed away his thoughts as he ran his fingers over Peyton's revealed stomach. Flipping her over, his body was on top of hers as the continued to engage in a heavy make out session.  
  
Moaning his name, Nathan flinched and silently wished she would keep quiet. He didn't want Peyton's voice whispering his name in that manner.  
  
"I'm ready, Nathan," Peyton whispered against his skin as she gently nipped the skin at his neck.  
  
He couldn't get Haley out of his mind. Her smell, her touch, and the way he imagined she tasted. He needed Haley. He wanted Haley.  
  
Not Peyton.  
  
Rolling off Peyton, he stood up and threw his shirt on as he paced around the room. Slightly stunned at the sudden lost of contact, Peyton sat up in the bed, fixing her shirt and her hair as she watched him. "What the hell?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Oh right," she scoffed, "You were in the mood just a second ago."  
  
"Well, I'm not now," he said, trying his best to restrain his temper.  
  
"Whatever," Peyton said angrily as she stormed out of the room. She had every right to be angry but she should've been more angry at herself rather then Nathan. He didn't physically force her.. just suggested. She made every choice by herself, albeit a bad choice but a choice nonetheless.  
  
Sighing, she walked out the door and got into her car. Car screeching, she pulled out of the Scott's driveway and onto the main road before gunning the accelerator.

--  
  
She didn't know where she was going.  
  
Both metaphorically and literally. Haley pulled over to the side of the road and shifted her car to park as she leaned against her seat. She could feel the problems rushing forth again, threatening to drown her but she kept thinking and hoping that if she drove fast enough or if she ran away.. they would stay away. But, they didn't.  
  
No matter how fast she drove or how hard she ran, they were always there, haunting her, tormenting her. She didn't use to be so sad. She was happy some point in her life. She was. Only a few weeks back and then Nathan came and crashed her world.  
  
Right now she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, she felt a buzz in her jacket pocket and she reached in, pulling out her phone. Not surprised to see Allyson's number on the screen, she answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey," Ally said slowly, "You okay?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Haley answered honestly, close to breaking down.  
  
"I missed you today in 6th. I'm guessing you ditched."  
  
"Yeah," she replied meekly. Haley felt so much like a lost little girl at the moment. All around her were choices, choices, and more choices. She knew if she picked the wrong one, she would only be met with catastrophe. That was the last thing she wanted.  
  
"Where are you right now?"  
  
"I don't know," Haley answered, her voice cracking, "Ally, I'm so lost."  
  
Ally laughed softly, "Chill out, hun. You've got the best navigator on the phone. See, this is what you get for driving without me," she tried her best to lighten the mood.  
  
Haley smiled though her heart still ached. How could she even be tempted to do something terrible to her best friend? Her best friend that she loved so much and cared for so much. Her best friend that had been there for her from the beginning. Before Nathan. Before anyone. "You know what I mean, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Ally nodded, "I do. You know I'm here, right?"  
  
"You always are," Haley said before sighing and brushing away the tears forming in her eyes, "Okay, I need some directions."  
  
"Are you sure you can drive?"  
  
"Yes, mother dearest, I can."  
  
"Just making sure," Ally replied with another smile before she began giving directions.  
  
Before long, Haley was on her way back to Tree Hill, on the correct path. She hung up with Allyson, promising to call her later when she got home. The conversation soothed her nerves and calmed her down. She knew the problems were still there, chasing her no matter how fast she drove or ran. But, she felt like she had more strength, more support, despite the fact she couldn't tell Allyson. Her words meant more to Haley then she could ever know.  
  
Allyson was there for her. And, vice versa. The question was, how strong was the bond?  
  
Haley began seeing more familiar signs and soon she was greeted with the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign. She stopped when she came to an intersection. The light was red and she was in a right turn or straight lane. If she went straight, she would be going home, where it was safe. If she turned right, it led to Nathan's house.  
  
Haley knew that if she didn't face her problems soon, they would only blow up in her face. After all, she had to see him anyway at the party Brooke was hosting tomorrow. If she didn't solve her problems with him now then tomorrow would be a complete disaster, which was the last thing she wanted. Right now, the only thing on her mind was protecting herself and Allyson. That was all that mattered.  
  
Haley took a deep sigh and her eyes focused in on the light turning green. There were no other cars in the intersection and though the light signalled go, Haley was still unmoving, unsure of what to do. Was she brave enough? Only a few short hours ago, she was running. Was she finally able to face her problems?  
  
Haley nodded to herself and slowly turned on her turn signal. Her turn was a little rough on the edges as she almost ran into the curb. But, she made it.  
  
Wasn't that the most important part?  
  
As Haley travelled down the familiar street, her head turned as she saw a particular black car swish right past her. She could've sworn it was Peyton, but it couldn't have been. After all, the only family that lived up around here that Peyton knew were the Scotts and Peyton would have no reason to talk to Nathan. They weren't even on speaking terms the last time Haley checked.  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion as she pulled up into Nathan's driveway. Bracing herself, she turned off her car and got out, walking hesitantly to the front door. Hand raised, she knocked a few times before settling to ring the doorbell. Waiting nervously, Haley stuffed her hands into her pockets while her eyes focused on a bug on the front step of the Scott's home.  
  
She heard the door open but she didn't dare look up.  
  
"Haley?"  
  
Her certainty wavered at the sound of his voice and Haley closed her eyes, wishing her inner strength to reappear. "I came to talk."  
  
"What more is there to talk about?"  
  
His voice was cold and numb. It had never been like that before. He always directed her with either a teasing tone or a flirting tone. Even a harsh tone was better then the one she was receiving at the moment.  
  
So lifeless.  
  
Haley cautiously looked up and she could see the pain in Nathan's eyes. Though he tried to mask it, eyes couldn't lie. And it was so obvious he was hurting.  
  
And it was all because of her.  
  
She was so tired of hurting everyone around her. Every choice she made always led to more pain even though her original intention was to prevent it. She wanted to protect Ally and instead put them both in a more strained situation. Good intentions shouldn't have led to such a predicament. And, yet, there she was, standing at Nathan Scott's doorstep, feeling guilty for making him hurt.  
  
Hell had officially frozen over.  
  
"There is, Nathan," she whispered, "There-"  
  
"Get to the point."  
  
Her head snapped up in surprise, "I know you're mad and you have every right but-"  
  
"If you're here to apologize then I don't want to hear it," his voice was slightly strained as if he was having a hard time keeping up his facade.  
  
"Nathan, just, stop pretending. You don't.. you don't need to pretend anymore?"  
  
"What? Am I supposed to just spill my heart and hope you'll help me pick up the pieces?" He paused before continuing on in a harsh tone, "Oh, wait. I already did that."  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
Haley was near tears as the confusion surrounded her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was suffocating. "I'm so so so sorry."  
  
"Why? You made your choice, remember?"  
  
"I didn't know, I was just trying to-" She stopped herself before she stumbled back, losing balance. She felt the world spin around her as she tried her best to regain control. She couldn't breathe. This was too much. One person was not allowed to feel so much at once.  
  
She couldn't lie anymore. It all came back at her, all at once. All the lies she told herself. This was her punishment. This was what she got for pretending. The moment she let her guard down, things got bad and they were only getting worse.  
  
Haley's eyes fluttered open as she felt herself being surrounded by strong arms. "Did I faint?" Her voice was weak.  
  
"You blacked out for a few seconds there," Nathan said, his voice soft. So unlike how it was only a few moments ago. He cradled her in his arms and she relished in the feel of his body though it was wrong.  
  
"I'm so tired, Nathan."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Can I rest now?" she whispered quietly, looking up at him. She wasn't thinking straight at the moment. And, she knew that somewhere in the back of her mind that perhaps, she would regret this later on but at the moment, she was too tired to care. Too tired to think. Too tired to feel anything else except what she truly wanted. She wanted happiness and she wanted solace.  
  
Nathan offered her both.  
  
"Yeah," he said, equally confused at the sudden change of events.  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut as her world slowly turned to black.

--  
  
Soft. Warm. Rich.  
  
Haley felt safe. She stretched slightly and moaned before her eyes fluttered open. The room was dimmed and she turned, confused as to where she was. Slowly getting up and pushing the sheets off of herself, she suppressed the nervousness inside her before she looked down, grateful that she was fully clothed.  
  
Now, the only question was, where the hell was she?  
  
A barrage of memories invaded her at the moment and she raised a hand to her head, trying her best to sort everything out. Ditching. Lost. Breakdown. Nathan.  
  
The last of her memories struck her most and the fear returned as the nervousness and embarrassment crept through her skin. She could feel the tingling of uncertainty as she looked around the room frantically.  
  
She was in Nathan's room. In his bed. Fully clothed, yes, but in his bed. This wasn't good.  
  
Did she pass out? The last thing she remembered was mumbling a few nonsensical words to him before her world turned to black and now, nothing, made sense. She hurriedly got off the bed as she smoothed down her clothing and her hair, trying to figure out her next move.  
  
Should she leave? Should she say thank you? What the hell was she supposed to do next? Here she was, Haley James, queen of the unconventional. She skipped the dating and the getting slightly tipsy and jumped straight ahead to waking up in a guy's bed not knowing what the hell was going on.  
  
This was just wonderful.  
  
Haley took a deep breath before she walked towards the window, seeing that her car was still outside. Her keys were in the car. The best thing for her to do right now was to avoid confrontation and just leave. She wasn't ready to face Nathan yet but if she had to, she would.  
  
Really, she would.  
  
Seemed some things would never stop. Haley inched her way to the door as she slowly opened it, frowning when it creaked. Weren't the Scott's rich? You'd think they would invest in some oil for the door so it wouldn't creak every time someone was trying to sneak out.  
  
Haley paused and then shook her head. She really did overthink things.  
  
Closing the door quietly, she took the steps one by one on her tippy toes, knowing and wondering why it felt like she was the morning after girl. The type of girl who was ashamed of spending a night in a stranger's bed and then creeping out the next morning, hoping to be unnoticed.  
  
She wasn't the morning after girl. She didn't even spend the night.  
  
So, why did it feel like it? Why did it feel like she was betraying someone?  
  
Because she was. Because she was betraying Allyson. And, because she was too scared to tell her.  
  
It wasn't because she didn't have the heart to tell Allyson. Haley knew that she should tell her best friend about her insane attraction towards Nathan. Though nothing happened between them, it was still wrong to keep hiding from her. Haley kept telling herself that there was nothing to hide because there was nothing going on, if so, then why was she in the position that she was. If there was nothing to hide, then why did she keep lying to her best friend?  
  
Haley looked down at the floor, biting her lip, the guilt and realization finally sinking through. What she was doing was wrong and she had to put a stop to it before it got worse.  
  
She had to tell Allyson.  
  
Jumping up in shock, Haley grabbed at her side, realizing that her phone was ringing. Thankful that she only had it on vibrate, she continued to sneak down the stairs before answering it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Why are you whispering?"  
  
Haley raised an eyebrow. Perfect timing. "Ally, I'm kind of busy right now, can I call you later?"  
  
"Where the heck are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You do realize it's like 7:30 and your parents have been calling me asking where the heck you are and why you didn't come home or call."  
  
"What did you tell them?" Haley asked, panicked, her voice rising before she lowered it once again.  
  
"I told them you were over at my house and that you'd be back in a half hour, which by the way was 15 minutes ago."  
  
"Allyson! Why didn't you call earlier?"  
  
Ally scoffed before retorting, "I did but no one answered."  
  
Haley looked down at her phone before she saw the missed calls, "My phone officially sucks. I guess I didn't get a signal or something."  
  
"Where the hell are you? Did you get lost again? I thought I told you the exact-"  
  
"Ally, don't start. I'm not lost. I've just been," Haley paused, realizing that she was only going to start lying again, "I'll explain later."  
  
"Okay, fine, but you need to get your butt home and quick."  
  
"Right, thanks for covering."  
  
"That's why I'm here," Ally said with a smile before hanging up.  
  
Haley let out a deep sigh before she hooked her phone back onto the side of her jeans. Her fingertips barely touched the doorknob when she jumped once again from a voice that belonged only to Nathan Scott.  
  
"Leaving so quick?"  
  
She whipped around, her eyes wide and doe like as she awkwardly stuck her hand up, waving hi, "Umm, yeah, I'm kind of late. Thanks for umm, the hospitality."  
  
The hospitality. Wow, could she be more of a lame?  
  
He quirked an eyebrow before smiling, "Not a problem."  
  
Trying her best to resist his charm, Haley coughed, thinking of things to say, "So-"  
  
"So," he returned.  
  
"I think I'm just going to-" she muttered before turning around.  
  
He was behind her in an instant.  
  
"Don't," Nathan whispered into her ear.  
  
Haley turned around quickly, gasping when she realized how close she was. Shaking her head, she tried to keep her voice steady, "We can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ally."  
  
"What?" Nathan's brow furrowed.  
  
"She's my best friend and she's head over heels, completely fallen for you and I can't do this to her. Not her," Haley said softly before she rolled her hand into a fist, "As much as I want to. I do want to," her voice was genuine, "But, I can't."  
  
"Right," Nathan nodded, slightly dazed at the new found knowledge, "I didn't realize she was so-"  
  
"Yeah," Haley cut him off before she looked down, "Please don't-"  
  
"I won't say anything."  
  
"So, this is-"  
  
"Yeah," Nathan nodded again, "This is-"  
  
"Wrong," Haley finished firmly, though it was the last word on both of their minds.  
  
Nathan stood there standing for a moment. Slightly shocked at what just happened. Never before had a girl turned him down before and never before, had he cared so much that one finally and actually did. He watched as Haley fumbled for the door and felt a piece of his heart collapse.  
  
He wasn't in love with her. They didn't have enough time to fall in love. They barely knew each other.  
  
So, why did he feel like this?  
  
Haley gripped the doorknob tighter as she contemplated her decisions. She could walk out, do the honorable thing and tell Allyson about all that had happened and all that could've happened but didn't because their friendship mattered more. She could be the storybook ideal of strong character and give up her first and perhaps last in quite a long while of being truly happy for the sake of her best friend. She could go through tomorrow and then the rest of her life, wondering what could've been and regretting that she never made a move with Nathan Scott. He would be the one that got away. The one that twenty years from now, she would be dreaming about and thinking about when she laid in bed with her husband and played with her kids. She could do the right thing and leave. That was what she was supposed to do.  
  
But, she couldn't. Because she wasn't perfect. Because nobody was. Because she made wrong choices and because there was no standard for right and wrong. Not everything was black and white and everyone's morals were different. Because for once, someone made her happy and because for once, she wanted to be happy.  
  
Even as she turned around, her body moving towards Nathan's and her hands raising his head and her lips uttering, "Screw it," she felt no regret. When his lips touched hers for the first time, nothing else mattered.  
  
She felt safe. She felt happy. She felt belonging.  
  
Something that felt so good, couldn't be wrong....  
  
Right?


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey stranger," Ally said with a smile as she threw her magazine on the ground. She sat on Haley's bed, her arms crossed over her stomach, her eyebrow raised, "So, where the heck have you been?"  
  
"I umm, got lost," Haley muttered quickly before she walked across her room, never looking at Allyson. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, it's good to see you too," Ally shook her head, "I didn't want you to get in trouble so I decided to bail you out by coming over and lying my butt off for you to the 'rents. They're very gullible in case you're wondering."  
  
"Thanks," Haley said, though she was paying little attention to Ally's words and more to the mere presence of her best friend. The guilt flowed through her body as she stripped off her shirt and threw on her pajamas. Why did Allyson had to be here right now? She was feeling so... relaxed and finally happy when she left Nathan's house and now, she felt nothing but guilt.  
  
And, it made sense. She should've felt guilt. She betrayed her best friend. God, what was wrong with her?  
  
"Something up?" Allyson asked as she walked closer to Haley. Not getting a reply, she got off the bed and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Haley jumped back from the jolt, stumbling into Allyson before she backed away, putting her hands out in front of her.  
  
Allyson looked at her, worried, "What's been going on with you lately?"  
  
"Nothing," Haley said, quickly.  
  
A little too quickly.  
  
"You're ditching, you've been all secretive and nervous around me. I mean, I thought it was just stress or something but-"  
  
"Yeah, it's just stress," Haley jumped at the chance for an excuse, "With school."  
  
Ally cocked her head to the side, frowning, "Why are you lying to me?"  
  
"I'm-I'm not," Haley struggled to keep her voice steady.  
  
"You're stuttering and you're not looking me in the eye," Ally grabbed at Haley's hands and saw that they were clenched into fists, "You're lying to me. I've known you for my whole life, Haley, I know you."  
  
"I can't talk to you about this," Haley said as she pushed past her. She rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it as she slid down her door, her knees curled up against her chest. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she bit back to the urge to cry as all the emotions inside her collided into one another.  
  
Never before had she felt so confused. So happy, so sad, so angry, so guilty.. so everything at the same time.  
  
She couldn't lie to Ally anymore. Even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she had been lying to her best friend since the whole thing started. She had lied to her to protect her, or so that was Haley's excuse. But, it wasn't the truth. She lied to Ally to protect herself. She lied to Ally because she was too scared to do anything.  
  
She lied to Ally because she didn't know what else to do.  
  
She was so used to protecting Ally her whole life and now, for once, it was her that needed the protecting and the guidance. And, she had no one to turn to. Haley had ruined it all.  
  
There was no way she could keep up her lies after this. Ally had already had her suspicions and she knew. She had to have known.  
  
Either way, Haley had to tell her. If she had any respect for her best friend, she had to tell her.  
  
Getting to her feet, she tried her best to maintain balance as she reached her hand out towards the doorknob. Her hand was shaking so much that she could barely unlock it. Finally opening the door, she stood inside the bathroom, still unable to look her in the eye.  
  
Ally remained quiet as she watched Haley, confused, "What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Haley whispered quietly before she leaned against the doorframe, her knees shaking too hard for her to maintain balance.  
  
"Haley, what is going on? You're freaking me out."  
  
"I'm so so sorry," Haley kept repeating, "Please don't be mad at me."  
  
"Haley-"  
  
And for the first time that night, Haley looked up and stared into Ally's eyes. For the first time that night, she saw the worry and confusion in her best friend's blue eyes. She heard her voice, tinged with genuine sympathy and she realized the truth. She finally realized the harsh reality of her whole situation.  
  
She had betrayed her best friend. It was as simple as that. She had developed feelings for her best friend's infatuation and then proceeded to kiss him, even though she knew that she would be hurting Ally.  
  
It wasn't the actual kissing and developing feelings that was the betraying part. It was the fact that Haley was too scared to tell Ally. She knew, somewhere deep inside that if she had told Ally, she would've understood.  
  
Because Ally was her best friend. Because that was what she was there for. To understand. To support. To be there through the rough times.  
  
But, Haley didn't see all this. Not until now.  
  
Not until it was too late.  
  
She couldn't lie to her anymore.  
  
"I kissed him," Haley whispered softly, her voice cracking.  
  
"Who?" Though she didn't need to ask. Ally already knew, deep down inside, she knew. She wasn't as dumb as everyone thought. She just didn't like thinking the worst of every situation. But, she knew from the day Haley started acting odd around her. She could tell in her best friend's voice, the lie and the deceit. She just didn't want to face it.  
  
Tonight was the breaking point.  
  
"Nathan."  
  
"Oh." That was all that came out of Allyson's mouth as she stood in the middle of Haley's room. Her arms hanging limply at her side and the worry and confusion fading from her eyes and face. She was simply.. blank.  
  
Haley looked at her worried and searched her face for any sign of a reaction. There was nothing. That was what worried her the most. Angry yelling, crying, and screaming she could've handled and expected. No reaction was definitely unexpected.  
  
And, she didn't know what the hell to do.  
  
"Ally?"  
  
"I have to leave," Ally said numbly as she turned around, walking out the door.  
  
"Ally, wait!" Haley called out to her as she followed her friend down the stairs. "Ally," she grabbed onto her arm and held onto it.  
  
Allyson made no move to remove Haley's hand. "I have to leave," she repeated again, her voice flat.  
  
"Ally, please, say something. Don't leave like this. I am so sorry. I know it was wrong and I should've told you but god, I was so confused and I didn't want to hurt you. And, this is so bad. I'm making excuses for myself when there are none. I'm so sorry, please just," Haley struggled for words as her voice hitched, "just say something. Anything, please."  
  
Her eyes were lifeless as Ally looked up, turned around and walked out the door. And there was nothing Haley could do except watch her walk away.  
  
She had never hurt so much before. Her heart was pounding so hard that she wanted to rip it out of her chest, though she was convinced that it would be cold and black.  
  
After all, what kind of normal human being would do something like that to their best friend? What kind of normal human being would make their best friend hurt so deeply?  
  
Haley closed the door and trudged up the stairs. She closed the door to her room and sat on her bed, her whole body cold. She had goosebumps and yet she didn't even notice.  
  
Her hand traveled up to the soft skin of her face and she realized that her face was dry. Wasn't she supposed to be crying? Wasn't she supposed to be sobbing like there was no tomorrow?  
  
Yet, she was sitting there, completely still and completely tearless.  
  
Maybe, she was heartless. Or, maybe it just hurt too much to cry. It hurt too much to do anything.  
  
She deserved this though. This was her punishment for not telling Allyson earlier. This was her punishment for being selfish.  
  
This was her punishment for being happy.

--  
  
"Ally?"  
  
Allyson continued to walk down the streets of Tree Hill, her arms at her sides and her head downcast, never hearing the voice behind her until she felt someone grab her shoulder. Even then, she simply stopped, lifting her head slowly.  
  
She never spoke.  
  
"Allyson?" Lucas asked, worried, "Are you okay?"  
  
She stared at him blankly, "Is this real?"  
  
"What?" he asked, confused, "What the heck happened to you?"  
  
"This can't be real," she continued, never hearing his words. "Because, my best friend would never hurt me like that. She loves me and she hates him. She couldn't. This isn't real," she said to herself as she swallowed hard.  
  
"Who? Haley?" Lucas asked, trying his best to decipher the meaning behind her words.  
  
"It's not real," Ally said, trying her best to convince herself, "Right?" She looked up into Lucas's eyes, her own shining with tears. "Please tell me it's not real."  
  
"Ally, what happened with Haley?"  
  
"She kissed him. How could she kiss him?" She paused, "I mean, it doesn't even matter because he's not mine and I shouldn't even care but I do, it hurts because I like him so much," her voice got higher as her words became more rushed, "And, I know I shouldn't be so infatuated but I can't help how I feel and god, this is my fault because I'm so stupid and clueless and this is all my fault and-"  
  
Lucas grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, "Ally, calm down."  
  
"It's real, isn't it?" She whispered softly, "This is real. Haley really kissed Nathan, didn't she?"  
  
Lucas raised an eyebrow, a world full of understanding finally hitting him at her words. He felt a pang in his heart as he realized who Ally truly liked. He knew before but confirmation from her mouth was a completely different issue.  
  
It hurt more then he thought it would.  
  
But, still, he pushed that pain aside and focused on comforting her, "It's okay, Ally."  
  
She shook her head sadly, "No, it's not. It's really not. I don't know what I'm suppsoed to do anymore. She's my best friend and she still is, even after this. I can't just ignore her but I don't... I don't want to see her or Nathan right now. I just, I want to rest."  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
Ally looked up, finally realizing where she was, "How did I get here?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Lucas said with a gentle smile, "This is where I found you."  
  
"Oh," she said flatly before closing her eyes, trying to clear her mind. "I want to rest, Lucas."  
  
"Okay, we'll get you home and then you can rest."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered softly as she leaned into his body as they walked.

--  
  
Haley had decided that she was going to hell. It was official.  
  
Okay, so she technically didn't believe in a heaven or hell because she believed in reincarnation. But, if there was a place where the evil souls went to, that was where she would be.  
  
In a world filled with the damned.  
  
She knew that to anyone else, the story would've seemed tame. Okay, so she kissed her best friend's crush, big freaking deal. It was just a kiss.  
  
A kiss that might've ruined a relationship that meant more to her then anything else in the world.  
  
That was what mattered to her at the moment. It wasn't just a kiss. She had spent a while denying it but what happened between her and Nathan, wasn't just a kiss.  
  
It was a revelation. It was the start of something Haley didn't want to stop but knew she had to, for Ally's sake. She had to go back and taste something she shouldn't have and it was her own fault. Now, she had to face up with the consequences and try to patch things up with her best friend.  
  
After all, that was what mattered more. That was the way it had always been, friendship over a temporary romance.  
  
The problem was, Haley's whole heart was not put into the decision. And, that right there, was a key factor in the whole deciding issue. There was a feeling at the pit of Haley's stomach that maybe, just maybe, she could have both.  
  
A best friend and a boyfriend.  
  
The problem was, did they want her?  
  
She didn't know. Hell, even now she didn't even know if Nathan was even serious about her. There was never any real reassurance, just a few heartfelt moments that she always managed to ruin. But, that wasn't enough for a substantial relationship.  
  
The thing was, she couldn't plan this out because she didn't know how to go about it. She had never truly been in a serious relationship before and this was all new territory for her and that scared her. She didn't know how to act. She didn't know what to do.  
  
She didn't have control.  
  
And, tonight was perfect proof of what would happen if she lost control. All hell would break loose.  
  
One simple kiss and look where she was now. She could fix this though because she refused to let her and Ally's friendship dissipate into nothing just for a guy and just over a kiss. She had to let Ally know the truth, including all the painful and confused feelings.  
  
She had only told Ally a little of the entire story. Ally had to know everything, from start to finish. Haley knew that if she kept anything from Ally, it would only lead to resentment and contempt. And, Haley couldn't let that happen. Ally meant too much to her.  
  
She was her best friend. And, she needed her.  
  
It was as simple as that. Right now, she didn't know if she needed Nathan or not. True, she knew she had a strong attraction to Nathan and she certainly liked him, which she realized when she finally became truthful with herself.  
  
She would've liked to find out if Nathan would one day become something more but right now, that wasn't the most important thing. The most important thing was repairing the friendship that Haley had so carelessly broken.  
  
She would fix it though. There was no other way about it.

--  
  
Nathan sat on his bed, slightly confused yet excited about what had happened. Haley James kissed him. Hard, passionately, and with desire and need. It was all that he had craved for. One simple kiss made him feel alive and warm beyond belief.  
  
No other girl had had such an effect on him before, nobody did, until Haley. That was what made her special. That was what made him want her. At first, it was just a simple way of fun, messing with her head as well as Allyson's. But, now he found himself caring and wanting to be with her without hurting her feelings... or Allyson's.  
  
He cared about both of them.  
  
That should've scared him. Commitment and niceties with the best friend weren't usually on a guy's usual important list but to him, it was important because he knew that it was important to Haley.  
  
He was such a lame.  
  
But, surprisingly enough, he didn't care. Because for once, he was happy. He was feeling complete bliss with a simple kiss. And, that made being a lame and being 'uncool' worth it.  
  
Haley was worth it.  
  
He knew she was. The only problem was Allyson. Nathan didn't know how she was going to handle that issue. He had a feeling Allyson wouldn' t take to the whole idea very well but it was too damn bad, the girl would just have to get over it and accept it because he wasn't letting Haley go.  
  
Not when he finally got her.

--  
  
"Rise and shine, sunshine!"  
  
Haley cracked an eye open tiredly before she moaned, "Brooke, why are you here and why this early?"  
  
"It's 10:30, toots, I am late," Brooke grinned, "Your mom was nice enough to let me in and hey, come on, we've got to get ready for Lucas's birthday get together."  
  
"That's tonight?" Haley asked before she sighed, "I totally forgot."  
  
"Way to be responsible, tutor girl," Brooke said with a frown, "Well, whatever, I'll forgive all if you just get your butt up."  
  
"I don't wanna get my butt up," Haley muttered into the pillow, "I wanna sleep!"  
  
"I'll let you sleep the rest of your life away after today!" Brooke said determinedly as she pushed Haley a few times, "Andale!"  
  
Haley groaned as she rolled off the bed, "I hate you."  
  
"I love you too, hmm, fabulous morning hair by the way."  
  
"Bite me, Brooke," Haley grumbled as she headed towards the bathroom. She was in the shower, trying her best not to fall asleep when she heard Brooke barge through the door. "What the hell are you doing?" Haley screeched, "I'm still in here."  
  
"Geez, I'm not gonna look or anything," Brooke said nonchalantly, "Besides, you're really not my type. I like them lean, broody, blonde, and hmm, oh so yum."  
  
"Brooke, I'd really prefer it if you not have sexual fantasies about Lucas when you're in my bathroom."  
  
Brooke grinned before she sat on the toilet seat, "So, what are we making?"  
  
"I don't know," Haley said as she yawned, "You're the one that's supposed to be planning this."  
  
"Yeah, and you're the one that's supposed to be helping me!"  
  
"And by helping you, you mean do all the work for you," Haley deadpanned.  
  
"Well, not all," Brooke said with a small smile, "Just some."  
  
"Most."  
  
"Maybe like 50-50." She paused, "Okay, maybe 60-40. 70-30 at the most."  
  
"Brooke," Haley groaned.  
  
"Hey, you just woke up and you're already moaning and groaning. Stop that. "  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm not as umm, energetic as you are."  
  
"Hey!" She said with a pout, "You making fun of me?"  
  
"No, no," Haley said quickly, "I'd never do that."  
  
With an evil grin, Brooke flushed the toilet and smiled even wider when Haley yelped in pain.

--  
  
"Hello?" Ally said softly as she lied in bed, her covers over her chest, the phone cradled in the nook of her neck.  
  
"Hey, did I wake you up?"  
  
Ally shrugged, "No, I've just been a lazy bum, staying in bed. I should probably get up." She smiled, "Not that I mind, but is there a reason you called?"  
  
"Just wanted to say 'hi' and see how you were doing." Lucas tried his best to keep his voice steady.  
  
"I'm good," she answered, "Thanks for caring."  
  
There was an awkward silence before he asked, "Did you talk to Haley?"  
  
Ally sighed as she bit her lip, "No. I don't think I want to talk to her right about now."  
  
"You liked him that much?" He asked, his voice slightly strained.  
  
"Not so much the liking him part. More the fact that it hurts to think about her, much less talk to her."  
  
"It'll get better, you guys will move on from this."  
  
Ally smiled and nodded, "I know. She's my best friend. We'll get through this but I'm just not ready to do it yet. The wounds are still open and all that other poetic crap."  
  
"Way to be feminine."  
  
Ally laughed, "Yeah, that's me, alright. Hey," she paused, "Isn't it your birthday today?"  
  
"Yeah," he said with a grin, "It is."  
  
"Well, birthday boy, you better get on over here so I can give you your birthday punches."  
  
"Right, I'll be sure to zip my way through town to go to your house to get beat up."  
  
Ally smiled at his words, "Scared of little ol' me?"  
  
"You punch hard, girl," Lucas said, teasing.  
  
"Seriously though, we'll go out for lunch, my treat. I'll even sing you 'Happy Birthday'," she paused, "If you actually want to hear me sing that is."  
  
"Are you tone deaf?"  
  
"Not so much as tone deaf as always flat," Ally answered honestly, "I'm not terrible. Just not good either."  
  
"I'll pass on the singing then."  
  
"Smart boy," Ally said, grinning, "So, I'll meet you on my porch in a half hour."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Au revoir, birthday boy."

--  
  
Peyton stood outside the Scott's mansion, her hands in her pockets, shifting her balance nervously from one foot onto the other. She reached a hand out to ring the doorbell but found herself frozen in place.  
  
She had to do this. She had to tie up the loose ends with Nathan.  
  
She didn't love him. She just thought of him as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. She refused to undermine herself and him by making it into something more.  
  
Their relationship had been based on lies before. She didn't want their friendship to be too.  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, she forced herself to put her forefinger on the bell. The surface was smooth and Peyton could make out the small scratches from the wear due to the weather and frequent use. She forced herself to put pressure on the doorbell and actually ring the damn thing.. but she couldn't do it.  
  
She couldn't face Nathan again.  
  
There was just something about him, something that scared her. He had a quality about him that just drew everyone towards him but once he had you in his grasp, it was so hard to get out.  
  
And, Peyton wanted nothing more to get out at that moment.  
  
She couldn't stand another cold glare or a numb voice telling her that she didn't mean anything. She knew his blows to her self esteem meant nothing since he was frustrated and just lashed out without thinking.  
  
But, it still hurt her.  
  
She wanted to get away from it all, away from the pain and drama of having a relationship with a guy. She just needed time to herself. Which was why she needed to ring the doorbell and explain all of it to him but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Peyton jumped and gasped loudly, turning around, holding her hand to her chest, "Oh, god, Nathan. You scared me."  
  
"Any reason why you're standing on my doorstep?"  
  
She laughed lightly, "I know this seems," she paused, "Weird but I've got a reason."  
  
"Being?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Nothing good ever came after that phrase."  
  
"Yeah, I'm umm, breaking up with you, Nathan."  
  
"Funny," he said sarcastically before he sat down on the steps, motioning for her to do the same.  
  
"Right, sorry, wrong time for humor there." Peyton sighed as she sat next to him, "What happened between us, it was wrong."  
  
He turned to her, examining her closely.  
  
"And, it's done," Peyton said, no anger or harshness in her voice, "We shouldn't have started whatever it was in the first place."  
  
"Okay," he said simply.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"You were expecting dramatics?" Nathan asked curiously.  
  
"Brooding artist here," Peyton said grinning, "You seem different."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Something happened," Peyton said as she caught on, "You have this little smirk slash grin on your face. You only do that when you're like, giddy inside."  
  
"Do not ever use the word giddy to describe me, Peyton Sawyer, I may just have to expose all your dirty secrets to the world."  
  
"Right, right," Peyton said laughing, "Noted."  
  
"I am happy though."  
  
"Good."


	9. Chapter 9

"Brooke, I said a cup of water."  
  
"I added a cup!" Brooke said innocently before she stepped back from the pot.  
  
Haley raised an eyebrow and held up the mug Brooke had used, "This is not a cup. This," she shoved the measuring device in her face, "Is a cup." She sighed heavily, "I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into this but no, no, I had to agree."  
  
Brooke frowned, "Do you always talk to yourself?"  
  
"Yes, you've driven me so close to insanity that I'm finding amusement in talking to myself."  
  
Brooke grinned before giving Haley a small hug, "Thanks for doing this."  
  
"I don't exactly have much of a choice. Lucas better like this."  
  
"He will," Brooke clapped happily, "I can't wait until he sees all this. Oh, he's so mine after this."  
  
Haley bit her lips before she coughed and asked, "Do you really like him?"  
  
Brooke smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, I do. Man, this is so not like me, with the whole school girl crush type of thing."  
  
"I feel your pain," Haley said, laughing lightly.  
  
"So, have we finally come out of denial land and into reality?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're actually admitting you have a thing for Nathan, this is different."  
  
Haley shot her a confused look.  
  
"I mean, you've spent the past week all ignoring him and everything and while, yes, the dramatics were fun, I much prefer you smiling and being happy," Brooke added, "With Nathan."  
  
"Things aren't that easy, Brooke."  
  
"Oh, sure they are, you're just making it complicated."  
  
"I'm not," Haley said seriously, "Things are complicated, you just," she stopped herself, "Never mind."  
  
"You talking about Ally?"  
  
Haley looked at her with wide eyes, "Is there anything that you don't know about."  
  
"Oh, please, like anyone could hide anything from me. Gossip queen here."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Her little crush on Nathan, well, anyone with eyes could see that she has a thing for him."  
  
"Not making me feel better, Brooke."  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "Look, stop making excuses for yourself, okay? Just go after what you want, deal with the consequences later."  
  
"I did," Haley said guiltily, "Didn't turn out that well."  
  
"You slept with him?'  
  
"No!" Haley said, slightly outraged, "I kissed him. Told Ally, and now, things aren't of the good."  
  
"But, she'll get over it and so will you."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Haley said sadly, "I want her to but I don't know." She slowly stirred the soup and added in a few vegetables.  
  
"She will," Brooke said surely, "Look, you and Ally have been friends since like forever. She will not throw away that type of friendship over a guy. It's just not worth it."  
  
Haley looked down at her feet, "I did."  
  
Brooke cleared her throat uncomfortably at Haley's statement, "That's what's killing you, isn't it?"  
  
"I shouldn't," Haley sighed and shook her head, "What I did was wrong and it felt right," she looked up at the ceiling as she laughed slightly, "It felt so right but it wasn't. If I ruined our friendship, god I don't know what I would do with myself."  
  
"You won't." Brooke said with a small smile, "I don't talk to her that much but everyone knows Ally isn't like that."  
  
"Yeah," Haley said quietly before she turned off the stove, "When is everyone getting here anyway?"  
  
"7:00."  
  
Haley's eyes got wide at this statement, "7:00! As in PM? As in 10 minutes?"  
  
Brooke shrugged, "Well, yeah."  
  
"Oh, my god, I don't even have the appetizers ready yet and the croissants aren't even fully baked yet. I've got the soup but the chicken's not quite done yet." Haley started rambling before Brooke grabbed hold of her shoulders.  
  
"Okay, chill, chicka. We've got 10 minutes. Everything is going to be A- OK."  
  
"I don't find that very reassuring coming from you."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Brooke said sarcastically before she rolled her eyes, "Why don't you go upstairs and wash your face, reapply your makeup, do all that pretty stuff before our umm, guests, get here." Her eyes twinkled with mischief and Haley silently cursed her.  
  
"I'm not getting all prettied up for Nathan."  
  
"Who said it was for Nathan?" Brooke asked innocently.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Haley trudged up the stairs and walked into Brooke's bathroom, slightly taken aback by the amount of makeup she had strewn around. Playing around with a few things, Haley was tempted to put on some eyeshadow when she shook her head and turned on the faucet and splashed her face with ice cold water, the droplets running down her skin and splashing down onto the sink counter. She could feel the cold slowly seep in and suddenly, she felt so much more refreshed.  
  
Wiping her face clean, Haley bit her lip as her fingertips brushed over the tops of the eyeshadows and lipsticks. Giving in, she grabbed the first color that caught her eye, a brownish color with sparkle, it was neutral but that was what looked good on her. She quickly put some on before reapplying her mascara and eyeliner. Looking at herself in the mirror, she snorted at what a big deal she was making this out to be.  
  
This wasn't a date.  
  
There wasn't even a thing between Nathan and her. She couldn't even go for it, not until she was positive Ally would be okay with it and that would be never.  
  
It didn't bother her though. Ally was her best friend, that was the most important thing.  
  
Really, it didn't bother her at all.  
  
She was such a liar.  
  
Haley put on some light lip gloss before she ran her fingers through her hair, borrowing some of Brooke's hairspray as well. She looked at herself in the mirror, not bad.  
  
Giving herself a smile of confidence, she walked out of the bathroom and down the steps, focusing more on the sudden rush of coldness in her hands rather then where she was going. Why was she getting so nervous?  
  
This wasn't even her big night. It was Lucas's.  
  
Rolling her eyes at her own foolishness, her stomach did a small flip flop as she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Haley, can you get that?" Brooke called from the kitchen, "These damn croissants don't wanna cooperate with me."  
  
Not even noticing Brooke's troubles, Haley's hand went to the doorknob as she opened the door. And, with a perfect movie like quality, a rush of air blew in, not cold, not hot, just warm, just right. Her hair blew around her face, framing it but still giving her a mysterious quality. She tried her best to smile as she greeted the person standing on the other side of the door.  
  
"Hey Ally."  
  
Ally simply stared at her, slightly surprised that Haley would be the one answering the door. From their conversation about Brooke's dinner party earlier, she would've suspected that Haley was the one doing all the cooking while Brooke just played hostess.  
  
She never expected Haley to be the one to answer the door.  
  
She smiled softly, instantly making Haley feel more comfortable as she said, "Hey, birthday boy here yet?"  
  
"Not yet," Haley returned, holding the door in her hand as she looked down at the ground, "So, umm, you wanna come in?"  
  
"That'd be nice."  
  
They were being... polite. And, it was awkward and sickening too. It was all so fake. She and Ally had never been fake before. They had been brutally honest but still caring but never fake. It just wasn't something that Haley would use to describe their relationship and yet, here they were, making nice with gentle words and awkward glances.  
  
Haley hated it.  
  
She closed the door and leaned on it before sighing, "So, umm, Brooke's in the kitchen and well, nobody else is here yet."  
  
"Great, I'm early," Ally's tone held slight regret as she took a few steps toward the kitchen before she turned around, her tone deciding, "I don't like this."  
  
Haley looked up surprised, "What?"  
  
"This uncomfortable polite crap between us. We're not like that Haley. We've always hated those types of girls and here we are, being exactly like them. I'm not mad at you, okay? You're still my best friend. We promised never to let a guy get between us and hey, I'm keeping that promise."  
  
Haley resisted the urge to cry as she felt her eyes misting up, "Ally, I'm so sorry."  
  
Allly smiled genuinely, "I know you are but right now, I'm not ready to jump back into our usual thing. I don't know if I trust you as much as I did before," she said honestly, "But, I don't hate you, okay? I don't want things to be all awkward and icky between us. Just give me a little time. I'll learn to deal."  
  
"I don't deserve you," Haley said quietly as she smiled at her, "I'm so sorry for what I did. I should've told you."  
  
Ally's brow furrowed as she looked into Haley's eyes, "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
Haley felt as if the whole world was watching even though it was just a private conversation between her and her best friend. She shook her head and shrugged, "I do." She laughed at herself, "God, I really like Nathan Scott. Who would've thought?"  
  
"Not me." Ally grinned, "Look, my little thing with him, not a big deal and hey, it's never going to happen. I think I've finally got that through my thick headed skull but I'm happy for you, okay? If you wanna go for it, then do it. I'm not gonna spaz."  
  
Haley stared at her, surprised, "But you, you were like head over heels infatuated with him."  
  
"And, I also came face to face with reality." Ally rolled her eyes, "You know, I think it was more of the idea of liking someone then liking him."  
  
"So, you're okay with it?" Haley asked, incredulously.  
  
"I am. You're my best friend, Hales. I'll support you in anything," Ally leaned in and gave her a tight hug, whispering into her ear, "Just next time, talk to me. Okay?"  
  
"I will," she replied, her voice cracking. "Thank you."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Ally sighed as she pulled back from the hug, "I think I need to take a little break from guys right now anyway. Do a little alone time."  
  
Haley raised an eyebrow before she said, "Why the sudden 180?"  
  
"Guys, god, too much drama," Ally answerd honestly, "I'm so tired of drama. I need some down time with me, myself, and I."  
  
"You are so cheesy."  
  
"Why, thank you, I love you too, Haley," Ally said sarcastically before grinning, "I don't know, we'll just see how things go." She looked towards the kitchen, "Hmm, isn't it a contradictory statement to say that whatever Brooke's cooking smells damn good. Because, I know the girl can't cook. She failed Home Ec, I didn't think that was humanly possible."  
  
Haley laughed, "I cooked. She's just fighting with the croissants right now."  
  
"Should I intervene?"  
  
"I think you should."  
  
"Right, on it," Ally said as she walked towards the kitchen, leaving Haley alone, in the hallway of the Davis mansion.  
  
She had gotten Ally's approval, something she never thought she would get. The question was, what was she going to do now? She had been so worried about patching things up with Ally that she barely gave Nathan a second thought.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't care about him, she did. She liked him, a lot. So much that it scared her. It shouldn't have been possible for her feelings to escalate that much, within such a short time. But, then again, she never could control her emotions.  
  
What she had with Nathan, she didn't know. It felt real, Haley supposed that was the most important thing.  
  
She laughed at herself for a moment and stopped her train of thought. Here she was again, overanalyzing everything. That was how she got herself into this whole situation in the first place, she overanalyzed and tried to solve things which only ended up making everything even more complicated.  
  
Pushing her thoughts away, she walked to the door, hearing the doorbell ring. This time when she pulled it open, she already knew who was on the other side.  
  
The tingle in her stomach told her.  
  
"Hey," Haley pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as smiled softly.  
  
"Hey," Nathan said back, silently admiring her natural beauty. Right now, he wanted nothing more then to just kiss her. But, he couldn't. Could he?  
  
He was so tired of being unsure all the damn time. It seemed like that, everytime he was around her, he was no longer the confident and jerky Nathan Scott, star basketball player. He became someone else, someone that he liked. Someone that was worthy.  
  
Looking at her with smiling eyes, he stepped in and stood in the hallway, waiting for her to say something else.  
  
"Umm, Brooke and Ally are in the kitchen."  
  
"Lucas isn't here yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Haley looked up into his eyes and stared at him intently, Ally's earlier words ringing through her head. She should just go for it. She wanted it, why didn't she just take it?  
  
Because she was afraid. Because she didn't know what would happen. Because she was slowly losing control...  
  
And for once, she didn't care.  
  
Closing the gap in between them, Haley lifted her hand to his face as she carressed his cheek gently before she pulled down his head, their lips meeting for a soft and intense kiss.  
  
It was different, facing her demons and not running away. It was scary or world shattering like she thought it would be. It was comfortable and though it was new territory, she still felt safe.  
  
Pulling back, Haley looked into Nathan's eyes as she smiled gently. Maybe, it was just because she was with him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Haley snapped out of her daze as she turned to a pouting Brooke.  
  
"No making out when you're supposed to be helping with preparing dinner!" Brooke's wide grin ruined her supposed serious tone as she walked up to them. "Now, get off in there and help Ally with those damn croissants."

--  
  
"Thank you guys," Lucas said as he took a sip of the champagne Brooke had stolen from her parent's wine cellar. "Thank you, Brooke."  
  
"Aww," Brooke grinned and bent over the table, giving Lucas a kiss on the cheek, "Feel free to show me how thankful you are later, in my bed."  
  
Haley laughed out loud and shook her head, "You don't need to show me, just so you know."  
  
"Thank you too, Haley," Lucas raised his wine glass and toasted her.  
  
"No way are you putting me in the spotlight buddy, this is all on you, birthday boy."  
  
"Great," Lucas said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, we should do a toast," Peyton chimed in as she took a gulp of her champagne, "Man, this is heady stuff, Brooke."  
  
"Only the best for Lucas," Brooke said with a wink before she raised her glass, "To Lucas Scott for being the hottest brooding, basketball playing, classic novel reading, car fixer upper ever!"  
  
"To Lucas!" They all said together while Lucas simply sat there, a large smile on his face.

--  
  
"One More Sad Song is a song that captures the conflicting emotions of a teen relationship," Nathan started, his voice strong and a confident smile on his face. "It tells the story about a girl and a boy in a relationship but they both keep secrets from each other, never realizing how much damage it could do. The song goes further to reveal how the girl's world seems to be falling apart, her relationship with her best friend, just everything. And, her heart is broken, she's lost, she's confused, she doesn't know what to do. And, so, she runs away but she later regrets it."  
  
Nathan paused, following Haley's careful instruction and moved around the room as he continued his presentation, "When she finally realizes what she has to do, she becomes nervous and unsure of what she could possibly do to fix everything because even 'all the perfect words seem so wrong'. She's alone," Nathan enunciated each and ever word, "Uttery and completely alone."  
  
"He tries to make things better and begs her not to leave. He tells her how much he needs her and he reveals his whole being to her." Nathan looked straight into Haley's eyes, who was silently cheering him on with a proud smile, "He needs her."  
  
Nathan paused before he delivered his ending, "The song ends on a 'opinion' based ending. For the optimists, they'll believe that things worked out and the couple fixed their problems." He looked around the room, "For the pessimists, they'll believe that the relationship ended there, on a depressing note." He stopped and took a deep breath, "And, for all the people in between, well, we just have to listen to the rest of the CD, trying to figure out what happened next."  
  
A few laughs echoed throughout the classroom as Nathan finished up, "One More Sad Song is a song that tells us," he looked at his classmates, "our generation that love is hard, it's enduring, it's complicated and it hurts." He smiled softly at Haley as he finished up his speech.  
  
"But, it's worth it."


End file.
